Fantasy on Ice
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov se a cansado de patinar en individuales, aun cautiva al publico pero el mismo ya no se sorprende, se a vuelto todo demasiado mecánico, entonces un lindo cerdito japonés llama su atención... el Alfa Ruso a tomado su decisión... Entrara al patinaje en pareja... y Yuri Katsuki, será su pareja.
1. Aclaración

**Aclaración**

Este fic es un omegaverso, para los que no saben que es el omegaverso aquí les explico un poco de este universo. Para los que si saben pasen abajo directamente al capitulo y disfruten ^^

Lo primero que debo decir es que el concepto de omegaverso no es mío, es un fandom que ha proliferado mucho sobre todo en los fic en inglés. Os explicaré un poco de lo que es el omegaverso (explicación sacada de copy-paste de google)

El Alfa/Omega, Alfa/Beta/Omega u Omegaverso es un tipo de universo alternativo que surgió en el fandom deSupernatural y se ha ido extendiendo por otros como Inception, X-Men: First Class, Sherlock, Teen Wolf...

Los datos más básicos son que las personas (o por lo menos los hombres) se dividen en Alfas y Omegas (o Alfas, Betas y Omegas). Los Alfas son los dominantes sexualmente hablando y en ocasiones tienen un bulbo en la base del pene como los perros y otros cánidos (esta característica proviene de los fics de licántropos). Los Omegas son los sumisos, entran en celo y pueden quedarse embarazados. Si hay Betas, son un punto intermedio entre Alfas y Omegas.

El Omegaverso puede variar tremendamente de fanfiction en fanfiction. Universos en los que los Omegas son considerados posesiones de los Alfas y poco más que fábricas de bebés andantes, sociedades en las que la mayoría de los Betas resienten a los Alfas y Omegas por ser considerados ~especiales~, mundos que son prácticamente como el nuestro donde la gente aspira a la igualdad entre clases...

La mayor parte de los fics Alfa/Omega contienen slash con mpreg. Dependiendo de los autores las mujeres pueden no existir, ser todas Omegas, ser Omegas y Betas o incluso ser Alfas (en este caso, según el universo, las mujeres Alfa pueden tener pene e incluso ser capaces de producir semen).

Elementos que pueden encontrarse en el Omegaverso:

· Jerarquías sociales basadas en la biología/orientación sexual;

· licantropía;

· Estro en humanos (personas entrando en celo);

· Mpreg (embarazo masculino);

· Knotting (penes con bulbo);

· Comportamientos animalísticos (en particular durante la época de celo);

· Sentidos agudizados (en particular el olfato);

· Futanari (mujeres con pene, en particular si son Alfas);

· Conexiones irrompibles entre parejas;

· Dub-con y non-con;

· Embarazo forzado;

· Embarazos múltiples;

· Feminización de personajes masculinos;

· Unión y reproducción controladas por el gobierno.

En mi fic en particular son:

 **Los alfas** : son los dominantes sexualmente tienden a ser físicamente fuerte y tienen algunos poderes de alfa que irán descubriendo a lo largo de la historia. (Estos poderes se me ocurrieron del manga sex pistol y los poderes que poseen los semillas pesadas). Hay mujeres y hombres alfas, aunque estas son una cantidad mucho menor que los varones alfas.

 **Los Omegas** : Son sexualmente sumiso (pero sólo sexualmente) entran en época de celo dos veces al año desde que su cuerpo está listo para reproducirse que sería entre los 13 y 14 años. Tienen algunas peculiaridades cuando están a punto de entrar en celo (que es lo que alerta a su familia de que la época del celo se acerca) algo así como las mujeres con nuestro síndrome pre-menstruar que grita a viva voz que esos días se vienen XD.

 **Los Betas** : Se podría decir que son la gente normal, son los que más abundan, su instinto primario es proteger a los omegas ya que ellos no reaccionan al celo de estos y obedecer a los alfas. Esto esta plantado en su ADN y es su naturaleza.

También encontraran mucho de:

Estro en humanos (o sea celo, dado que los omegas en mi fic padecen de celo)

 **Mpreg** (Embarazo masculino)

 **Knotting** (Penes con bulbo, juju alfas quedandose un ratito pegados a su omega para darles mimitos después del orgasmo)

 **Sentidos agudizados** en especial el olfato (un alfa puede oler a un omega y su temporada de calor a metros de distancia es por eso que son tan sensibles a las feromonas y los omegas a las feromonas alfas también)

 **Comportamiento anomalístico** (en particular en la época de celo) esto se debe a que aquí los seres humanos descienden de los animales (así como nosotros) y están más en contacto con su lado animal haciendo algunas cosas por instinto como aparearse.

Conexiones irrompibles entre parejas (si encuentras a tu alma gemela. Hay gente que nunca las encuentra)

Y ya veremos que más, espero disfruten la historia.

 **Disclaimer** : Yuri on Ice no me pertenece si no seria mas gay de lo que ya es XD


	2. La Decisión de Viktor

**La Decisión de Viktor**

Viktor Nikiforov era un alfa de 26 años, con un metro ochenta, cabellos platas y ojos azules, el ruso era una estrella del patinaje artístico en la categoría alfa. Llevaba mas de 10 años patinando, era lo que mas amaba hacer. El patinaje era parte de el, de quien era de lo que sentía. Sus numerosos campeonatos y medallas eran prueba de eso, una leyenda viva del hielo era llamado. Viktor amaba sorprender con sus rutinas, pero aunque aun seguía cautivando y sorprendiendo a su publico... ya no era lo mismo, ya no estaba esa emoción ahí.

Acababa básicamente de ganar el ultimo campeonato mundial de patinaje artístico como era de esperar su rutina con el aria de "Stay Close to me", había sido un éxito para el publico y para los jueces, pero la magia que había esperado recuperar para si mismo ya no estaba.

Se arrojo a su sofá con un suspiro y rasco aburridamente las orejas de Makkachin su perro y fiel compañero. Su móvil timbro y por un segundo estuvo tentado a ignorarlo, pero al final extendiendo su mano lo tomo, la pantalla del móvil le indico que quien lo llamaba era Christophe Giacometti, el suizo había acabado con la plata en el ultimo campeonato de patinaje artístico en la misma categoría que Viktor... se podría decir que eran amigos.

-Chris-saludo respondiendo la llamada.

-¿Ya lo vistes? -El rubio suizo se escuchaba emocionado al interrogarlo sin siquiera responder el saludo.

-¿Ver que?-Pregunto preocupado por la salud mental del otro alfa.

-Nop, no lo has visto o no estarías tan tranquilo-aseguro Chris-te lo envío ahora, miralo- le dijo antes de colgarle sin dejarle responder. Viktor alejo el teléfono de su oreja y miro el trasto extrañado, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas su pantalla brillo con un link de video enviado por Chris en un mensaje. Con un suspiro le dio click a ver de que demonios hablaba el rubio y quedo completamente absorto con lo que veía.

Un chico un omega sin duda, cabello negro, un poquito rellenito, piel pálida... estaba haciendo exactamente su programa... "Stay close to me", Yuri Katsuki era su nombre y justo tenia lo que le faltaba, lo que había buscado... la magia que había perdido.

Una búsqueda rápida en internet le dijo todo lo que quería saber. Viktor sonrío a su perro frotándole la cabeza.

-Vamos a viajar Makkachin-Le anuncio el impulsivo alfa a su cachorro que le lamio la mano.

-o-o-o-

Yuri Katsuki gimió cuando la luz del sol lo molesto acurrucandose mas debajo de las sabanas no quería salir de debajo de ellas en un futuro cercano... bueno y de paso tampoco en un futuro lejano.

Yuri Katsuki a pesar de su apariencia era un patinador profesional y certificado, incluso a pesar de sus nervios, que lo hacían cometer muchos errores se las había arreglado para lograr calificar el año anterior por primera vez en su vida al Grand Prix Final y había fracasado estrepitosamente, se había caído en casi todos su saltos sin lograr ninguno y quedando en ultima posición del Grand Prix Final.

Su sueño siempre había sido patinar en la misma pista de hielo que su ídolo... Viktor Nikiforov, pero mientras su ídolo había brillado y ganado en la categoría individual de alfas, el se había hundido como una piedra en el agua en la categoría individual omega. Luego la temporada solo había ido en picada para el, hasta que termino volviendo a su casa en Japón para tomarse un descanso y re-organizarse a si mismo.

Para animarse a si mismo, había decidido recordar sus tiempos de niño, mientras Viktor desde pequeño había sido una estrella en el hielo, Yuri había patinado en la pista de hielo local queriendo ser como el, en esos tiempos imitaba a Viktor junto a su mejor amiga, así que había imitado su perfomance de Stay Close to Me, para su querida amiga Yuko, y las tres hijas de Yuko lo habían grabado sin que el lo supiera y subieron el video a Youtube. Yuri quería que la tierra se lo tragara, obviamente su perfomance no se comparaba en nada al de Viktor y ahora todo el mundo lo había visto, el video se había vuelto viral, hasta su amigo Pichit Chulanont que estaba en Thailandia lo había visto.

Así que no pensaba salir nunca mas de la cama, no al menos hasta que todos olvidaran el video subido por las trillizas hijas de su amiga... bueno esos eran sus planes, hasta que su madre le grito para que se levantara de la cama y saliera a ayudarle a apalear la nieve. Con un suspiro el omega se levanto de la cama desganado, se aseo, se vistió y bajo dispuesto a tomar la pala y palear nieve cuando ante el apareció un precioso perro lanzandose encima de el por atención... un perro que como buen fan de Viktor Nikiforov reconocía sin problema.

-¿Makkachin?-Pregunto Yuri confundido.

-Ah hijo tenemos un nuevo huésped- le sonrío su madre, dado que los Katsuki tenia un pequeño hostal con aguas termales - Un ruso guapísimo llego hoy, esta ahora mismo en las aguas termales. Es todo un bom...

Yuri no escucho mas levantándose del suelo salió corriendo directo a las aguas termales, ni pidió permiso ni se disculpo cuando entro como un tornado a las aguas termales comunes para quedar de piedra al verlo hay tan tranquilo, su sueño... bueno el sueño de el 99% de los omegas y uno que otro alfa... Viktor Nikiforov. El Ruso lo vio mientras el se quedaba con cara de tarado hay mirándolo incrédulo. Viktor le dio una sonrisa matadora mientras se levantaba del agua gloriosamente desnudo y con una sonrisa le tendía la mano.

-Yuri- mencionó su nombre como Yuri se imaginaba debía mencionarlo un amante-Mi nueva pareja de dobles-anuncio el ruso con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Y Yuri se sintió mas tarado si era posible... Parpadeo y tapo sus ojos al fin al darse cuenta que miraba descaradamente al alfa, solo para al fin procesar lo que el otro acaba de decir.

-¿eh? ¿Pareja de dobles?-pregunto sancandose la mano de los ojos para volver a mirar a Viktor aunque esta vez se concentro en su cara y no en su cuerpo perfecto.

Viktor se acerco a Yuri y tomando su mano lo jalo hacia el, haciendo que el japonés tropezara y chocara con su pecho.

-Si tu y yo dejaremos individuales alfa e individuales omegas y competiremos desde ahora como una pareja-le anuncio el tiránico alfa con una sonrisa encantadora dejando al pelinegro con el cerebro frito ante su sonrisa.

-o-o-o-

Mi primer fic Omegaverso de Yuri on Ice espero que le den una oportunidad y que les llegue a gustar ^^


	3. Nueva pareja de dobles

Nueva pareja de dobles.

En solo unas semanas su vida se había puesto patas arriba y ni siquiera entendía correctamente como había pasado todo.

Viktor Nikiforov se había presentado en su casa, le había dicho que desde ahora serían patinadores de dobles, en pareja y luego lo había sometido a un entrenamiento espartano para que bajara las libritas de mas que había acumulado desde su fracaso el año anterior. Le había prohibido sus tazones de cerdo mientras que él los disfrutaba sin ningún pudor.

Pero a pesar de todo no podía quitarse la sensación de que todo eso era un sueño... Es decir ¿el realmente iba a patinar con Viktor Nikiforov, su ídolo?. Y Viktor podría ser un entrenador espartano, pero la verdad es que en esas pocas semanas su condición física había mejorado y nunca dejaba de aprender viendo a Viktor. La forma en que el otro patinaba era... perfecta.

-¡Yuri!-El pelinegro salió de su ensoñacion y sacudiendo la cabeza dejó la botella de agua para volverse hacia Viktor, que le extendió la mano. Yuri patinó fluidamente hacia el, tomando su mano, curioso.-Otra vez.-le ordeno.

Yuri asintió. No era tan buen patinador como Viktor, pero tenía más aguante que el ruso, lo que le resultaba divertido y tampoco es que fuera un cerro a la izquierda.

-Estas dejando que te eclipse por completo.-le advirtió Viktor.-En dobles o brillamos ambos o nos hundimos los dos como piedra, no puedes dejar que te opaque, tienes que brillar conmigo.-le dijo, moviéndolo fluidamente casi sin darse cuenta. Guiar a Yuri era fácil.

Yuri tampoco se dio mucha cuenta, patinar junto a Viktor era fácil, el ruso siempre sabía cómo moverlo, y él se sentía confiado, cuando lo lanzaba por el aire y le atrapaba no sentía ningún miedo de caer, sabía sin lugar a duda que sería atrapado.

-Es... un poco difícil... yo solo soy yo y tu eres... bueno, Viktor Nikiforov.- suspiro el omega en brazos del alfa. Viktor sonrío divertido.

-Tú eres Yuri Katsuki, mi pareja. Eres muy capaz de brillar por ti mismo... lo he visto, pero eres un cerdito asustadizo.- dijo pellizcándole la nariz antes de hacerlo girar con suavidad.-Si confías en ti puedes ser capaz de hacer cosas maravillosas.-le aseguro, ubicándose detrás de Yuri y poniendo las manos sobre su vientre.

Yuri ya sabía lo que venía y se preparó. Fue lanzado al aire en un triple twist perfecto, del que fue atrapado por Viktor, lo que le saco una sonrisa mientras giraba para patinar en paralelo y hacer un Axel en perfecta coordinación con el ruso, quien se acercó a él por la espalda para finalizar en un giro juntos.

-¿Como puedo hacerlo?-pregunto alzando su mirada oscura hacia los ojos azules. Sus manos aún estaban sobre el pecho del alfa y las del alfa en su cintura.

-¿El qué?-le pregunto Viktor, curioso.

-Ser más confiado, como tú.-dijo Yuri sinceramente.

-¿Sabes que a los alfas, muchas veces aquí en el patinaje artístico, nos dicen que abracemos a nuestro omega interno? ¿Que aun si somos alfas, dentro de nosotros hay una pequeña porción de Omega y de Beta? -Yuri asintió- Y lo hacemos. Es esa parte la que nos ayuda con las coreografías mas delicadas y suaves... es lo mismo para ustedes los omegas, si dentro de los Alfas hay una pequeña porción de Beta y Omega. Dentro de los Omegas hay una pequeña porción de Alfa y Beta. Busca esa pequeña porción de Alfa en ti y abrázala. Toma la confianza de esa porción de ti... por que es todo lo que te falta, Yuri, confianza en ti mismo. Confiar en ti como confías en que te atrapare en cada salto que hacemos juntos. -le aseguró.

Yuri asintió tímidamente... abrazar a su alfa interno... ni siquiera se le había ocurrido algo así.

-Por ahora... tendremos nuestro debut en Fantasy on Ice.-le comento con una enorme sonrisa mientras Yuri palidecía.

-¡¿QUE?! -Fantasy on Ice era la exhibición mas grande de patinaje de Japón. No era una competencia, era un show puramente artístico. Diferentes patinadores, parejas o individuales, alfas, betas, omegas, eran invitados a exponer sus perfomance para el simple deleite del público en uno de los actos mas vistosos y famosos del patinaje en hielo y era en tres semanas.- ¿Cómo?-preguntó separándose de Viktor que le dejo alejarse divertido.

-Bueno, soy el actual campeón del mundo en individuales aun.-le recordó- Como es obvio me llamaron para invitarme a hacer un numero individual, pero les dije que había dejado la categoría y que no podía... pero sí que podía presentarme con mi nueva pareja de dobles y estuvieron encantados. -sonrío- Ahh, por cierto, les dije que te quitaran de la lista de individuales, ya que aun si hiciste un desastre en el ultimo Grand Prix Final calificaste a el, lo que significa que estas entre los mejores seis omegas actualmente y obviamente te iban a invitar… les advertí que somos pareja de dobles, pero que guardaran el secreto. Seremos la sorpresa del show.-le comento feliz.

En ese momento, Yuri estaba demasiado asombrado y asustado como para que le importara que Viktor hubiese hecho lo que le dio la gana con su invitación y agenda para Fantasy on Ice. Se sobresalto cuando sintió a Viktor de nuevo, a solo escasos centímetros de el, dandole una caricia suave en la mejilla.

-Lo harás perfectamente, Yuri... estoy contigo, no tienes nada que temer.-le aseguró, y al mirar a sus ojos azules, Yuri lo creyó tranquilizándose y sonriendo, aun sin saber bien que hacía, solo dando un salto de fe confiado.

-o-o-o-

-Yuuuuuriii.- Aun antes de que la puerta de su habitación se abriera y un pequeño rubio con un mechón rojo de cabello entrara por ella lanzándose sobre él, Yuri sabía quién era, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado. Minami Kenjiro.

El adorable omega era un pequeño prodigo del patinaje y por alguna razón inexplicable, para Yuri, era su fiel y eterno fan. Minami, con 17 años, acababa de pasar a la categoría Senior, y desde el debut de Yuri años atrás, el adorable omega era su fan, no importaba que tan mal o bien lo hiciera, y en algún momento se habían vuelto amigos, pues era algo difícil que Yuri no notara al único fan que realmente tenía, que no era de su familia, ni era Minako sensei.

-Hei, Minami.-le dio una caricia en la cabeza al rubio que había entrado a su habitación y le abrazaba. Normalmente, si estaba en Japón, Minami se dejaba caer por su casa con la esperanza de convencerlo de ir a la pista de hielo y patinar juntos, cosa que lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

-Yuri, ¿qué paso? -le pregunto Minami, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- ¿Por qué te sacaron del programa de Fantasy on Ice?, tu ibas antes que yo…-le dijo tratando de no llorar.- ¿Por qué no vas a participar?

-Oh... Minami… si voy a participar.-se apresuró a calmar al rubio.

-Oh... entonces solo hubo un error en la programación del evento.-dijo con alivio, soltando a Yuri sonriente.

-Eh, bueno... no precisamente…-añadió, y ante la mirada confundida de su pequeño fan y amigo suspiró.-Si voy a participar... pero no en individuales omega. Voy a participar en...

-Yuri, ¿tienes tiempo para escuchar la música que elegí para el programa que quiero que hagamos...-Viktor, como Minami, entró a su habitación sin llamar y calló al ver al omega rubio tan pegado a Yuri. Minami miro a Viktor y los ojos casi se le salieron de sus órbitas antes de voltearse hacia Yuri.

-¡YUUUUURIII!-le llamó extendiendo su nombre, agitado.- ¡Estoy alucinando con Viktor Nikiforov en tu habitación!

-No es una alucinación.- le dijo Yuri, divertido. Él se había sentido igual cuando vio a Viktor por primera vez en el hostal de sus padres.-Es mi nueva pareja de dobles... voy a participar en dobles.-le dijo al fin al pequeño rubio que solo parpadeo confundido, convencido de que estaba teniendo un sueño en el que su adorado sempai le decía que se salía de individuales omega para participar con Viktor Nikiforov en pareja, por que eso solo podía ser un sueño. Definitivamente no podía ser real.

-o-o-o-

Aclaro un pequeño detalle desde ya. La pareja principal del fic es Vikturi (Viktor x Yuri)

Y segundarias de momento hay:

LeoJi = (Leo de la Iglesia x Guang-Hong Ji) Milargi = (Mila x Georgi) Phichlee = (Lee x Phichit) JJurio= (JJ x Yurio)

Puede que mas adelante veamos alguna otra.

-o-o-o-

 **Anonimo** \- El patinaje en pareja es mi favorito, seguido por el patinaje masculino, danza sobre hielo y patinaje femenino en ese orden XD

 **Maho Kijutsu** \- Yo también tenia ganas de leer un fic de Viktor y Yuri patinando en pareja y omegaverso pero como nadie lo escribía... pues lo escribí yo XD

 **miu39** \- Yuri tiene bien controlados sus celos y para el aun falta un poco. El fic eventualmente tendrá MPREG pero será MUY adelante. Dado que si Yuri saliera en estado tendría que dejar de patinar y eso no esta en los planes estos chicos tienen que ganar primero el grand prix, luego las olimpiadas, disfrutar de su carrera juntos y luego que lleguen los bebes ^_~

 **aiko musume** \- Viktor es viktor ni como alfa ni como humano va a cambiar a mi me encanta su esencia tal cual es ^^ si lo dices por que decidió arbitrariamente ser pareja de dobles con Yuri... recordemos que a si mismo fue como decidió ser su entrenador XD

 **MxrinxIsXFxngirl** \- Gracias lo tomare como que te gusto XD

 **Elea Aeterna** \- La mia también *O*

 **Pau-Neko** \- Gracias ^^

 **Guest** \- Si dobles! amo el patinaje en pareja asi que tenia que hacer este fic si o si ^^

 **Cyan Reed** \- Gracias ^^

 **lady atash-** Gracias ^^

 **kaoryciel94** \- Perdona que te pregunte pero que pelea pasion por la gloria? no se y quiero saber que es XD Y Yurio va a aparecer muy pronto, yo amo a ese yankee XD

 **Masha Angels** \- Chris conoce a todo el mundo XD ese es una mariposa social, todo lo sabe... y lo que no se lo inventa XD

 **Coco** \- Muchas gracias ^^ tratare de estar mas pendiente a la redacción ^^

 **Rin Kamelot** \- gracias ^^


	4. Omegaverso

**Omegaverso**

Esto es una nota aclaratoria sobre el funcionamiento del omegaverso, estaba puesta en mi pagina de Facebook (La vieja Pluma de Mel) donde hay ejemplos de los saltos y los programas que hacen los patinadores de mi fic, pero para beneficio de aquellos que no siguen mi pagina de facebook, les dejo esto aquí es sobre como funciona este omegaverso y es importante que la lean, una vez la lean pasen al siguiente capitulo y disfruten (si no soy tan mala para ilusionarlos con que hay nuevo cap para que solo sea una nota XD, justo después de la nota esta arriba el próximo cap disfruten ^^)

Aclarando puntos de mi fic Fantasy on Ice de Yuri on Ice.

Quiero aclarar un pequeño detalle, que diferencia esta ficción Omegaverso de la realidad del patinaje artístico. En el patinaje en pareja sabemos que los competidores representan un país por lo tanto deben haber nacido (o sido nacionalizados) en el país que presentan. Por ejemplo en la vida real Javier Fernandez patinador español y Yuzuru Hanyu (patinado japonés) nunca podrían hacer pareja e dobles.

En cambio en este mundo omegaverso, se incentiva a formar parejas de diferentes nacionalidades, por que representan el espíritu de amistad competitiva. Por ejemplo una pareja como Viktor (ruso) y Yuri (Japonés) representa lazos de amistad y union entre Japón y Rusia. Lo mismo pasa con la pareja de dobles que representan Guang Hong Ji (China) y Leo de la Iglesia (America) ellos traen un sentir e inspiran los lazos de amistad entre ambas naciones.

Es así como funciona en el omegaverso.

La mayoría de los emparejamientos en los deportes de pareja (tenis, patinaje, ect) se dan por razones políticas, por ejemplo a Ji y a Leo (como se vera mas adelante) los unieron desde pequeños como pareja de dobles en patinaje por que así lo quisieron los representantes de la ISU (International Skating Union) de sus países para crear sentimientos de unidad entre ambos países a través de sus jóvenes. La mayoría de estos emparejamientos son políticos pero muchas veces ocurren emparejamientos espontáneos como los de Yuri y Viktor que se dieron sin una razón política detrás de su union. Y otras tantas una pareja es compuesta por dos integrantes del mismo país, normalmente cuando esto pasa, ocurre con dos integrantes que pertenecen a dos partes del país que están teniendo roces políticos o no se llevan tradicionalmente bien. El caso de Mila y Georgi, la Alfa salió de los barios pobres de Moscu y Georgi nuestro omega era de una parte privilegiada de San Petersburgo.

Así que al apoyar al representante de su país, los fans terminan apoyando y encariñandose con el país pareja. Pongamos por ejemplo que Argentinos y Chilenos no se llevan bien. Pero tu campeón paso a la final, con tal de que gane te va a importar cacahuate su pareja y comenzaras a hacerle porras también a el. Es así como los gobiernos usan los deportes para crear sentimientos de unidad y amistad.

Básicamente si lo miramos es lo mismo que el deporte regular, los países se unen para ver a su equipo en el mundial y apoyarlo. Lo único que cambia en mi omegaverso es como lo hacen en lugar de unir a un solo país se pretende unir a mas de uno ^^

Y aunque obviamente la union de Yuri y Victor se da por espontaneidad (cofcaprichocof) de Viktor eso no significa que sus países no le vayan a sacar provecho. Por ejemplo ellos serán promocionados como una pareja Ruso-Japonesa. Y si llegaran a la final sacarían carteles y anuncios de ellos recordando que los apoyen en la final, ect.

Así funcionan los deportes en pareja en mi mundo omegaverso. Para mantener el sentimiento de union como país se usan mas los deportes individuales (Un patinador individual representa solo a su país) o en equipo (como lo es el futbol, el baloncesto, ect)

Dudas preguntas? entendieron? ^^ Cualquier otra pregunta que tengan sobre el funcionamiento y diferencias del omegaverso no duden en preguntar no muerdo.


	5. Si lo prometiste lo cumples

**Si lo prometiste lo cumples.**

-¡Yuuuri!-Yuri se volteo a mirar el porqué de la emoción de Viktor, que sacudía un par de chaquetas mientras se acercaba. -Mira, mira son nuestras nuevas chaquetas.-se la mostró.

La de Viktor era blanca y roja, con las letras que decían Rusia en rojos y decoradas, y junto a la bandera Rusa, una pequeña bandera japonesa. Yuri se fijo en la suya, discreta, negra y azul, que decía Japón en la espalda y al frente, sobre su corazón, la bandera de su país, y junto a ella una pequeña bandera de Rusia. Aunque solo eran un par de chaquetas su corazón latió fuertemente... era como si fuera aún más real de lo que era... eran parejas de dobles, sus chaquetas así lo gritaban.

-Son perfectas.-confesó con emoción el pelinegro y Viktor asintió con entusiasmo, completamente de acuerdo, insistiéndole a Yuri que se la pusiera para ver como le quedaba.

-o-o-o-

-Viktor, esto es totalmente impropio.-suspiro Yuri en el borde de su propia cama, sonrojado, tratando de no tocar al alfa a su lado, que se veía muy cómodo. El peliplata bostezó mirando a Yuri.

-¿Qué tiene de impropio?-preguntó sin entender-Solo nos estamos acostumbrado completamente el uno al otro y esta es una buena forma de hacerlo. Solo dormimos juntos, no es como que estemos teniendo sexo.-le dijo Viktor y se río al ver al omega sonrojarse y mirarle mal.

-Dudo que otras parejas de dobles duerman en la misma cama.- balbuceo Yuri, ajustándose más las mantas.

-El 90% de las parejas de dobles patinan juntos desde la categoría infantil o al menos la junior, por lo que no lo necesitan, están acostumbrados el uno al otro. Nosotros comenzamos recién así que hay que hacer un curso acelerado, hasta que ambos sepamos todo el uno del otro-le dijo sugerente, solo por tomarle el pelo al japonés, que se escondió debajo de las mantas.

-Eres incorregible.- balbuceo Yuri, negándose a sacar su cabeza de las mantas y Viktor río.

-Que va... soy bueno. ¡Hasta me puse un pijama!, mira... suelo dormir desnudo...

-¡BASTA!-Gritó Yuri. Eso era demasiada información. -Duérmete o te echare de mi cama de una patada.-le advirtió.

Viktor sonrío divertido, pero dejo de torturar a su pequeño cerdito, acomodándose para dormir. Pronto estuvo dormido, aunque a Yuri le costó un poco más. Era la primera vez que estaba con otro alfa en su cama, aunque solo estuvieran durmiendo y ambos tuvieran diferentes mantas, él usando las suyas como un escudo. Pero al final terminó quedandose dormido.

En algún momento de la noche usar tanta manta sobre él terminó dandole calor, así que dormido se las quitó de encima y rodó hasta acabar en brazos de Viktor. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho del alfa, babeando su pijama, y la mano del alfa rodeaba su cintura mientras dormían cómodamente... hasta que todo pasó.

-¡BASTARDOS!

Yuri despertó sobresaltado con semejante susto, pero Viktor tardo más en desperezarse y abrir los ojos negándose a soltarlo... el estaba cómodo y durmiendo rico. Cuando al fin pudo abrirlos, vio a un muy cabreado rubio de 15 años en la entrada de la habitación mirándolos con rabia.

-¡Yuri!-Viktor saludo al omega mas joven tranquilamente, como si no sintiera el aura asesina del quinceañero.

-¡TU!-Acusó el chico rubio a ViKtor antes de comenzarle a gritar en ruso, lo que hizo a Yuri perderse completamente pues solo sabía japonés e inglés, el idioma universal que usaban los patinadores de diferentes países para entenderse.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó, confundido por la conversación que no entendía. El rubio se veía muy alterado, mientras que Viktor se veía muy relajado... como siempre.

-Uhmm... puede que haya olvidado accidentalmente que le había prometido hace unos años a Yurio que coreografía su debut para individuales omega en su primera competencia senior del Grand Prix.- admitió el alfa, frotandose la cabeza.

-Eres un traidor, me prometiste un programa con que poder triunfar en mi debuto senior en la categoría omega pero te has venido a entrenar a otro omega.-si el joven rubio seguía con esa pataleta le subiría la presión, pensó Yuri.

-Viktor no esta entrenando a otro omega como tú crees...

-Eres un perdedor pero se quién eres, Yuri Katsuki. Eres actualmente el peor de los seis mejores patinadores de individuales omega... ¡te aplastare!-le juró rubio.

-Yo también se quién eres, Yuri Plisetsky, campeón junior de individuales omegas.-le sonrío Yuri calmadamente.- Aun así, Viktor no me está entrenando para individuales omega... Viktor es mi nueva pareja de dobles.-intento calmarlo, viendo al omega mas joven sobresaltarse, mirándole como si no procesará lo que le acababa de decir... eso pasaba mucho.-Tranquilo, Yurio.-le dijo poniéndole un apodo espontáneamente, dado que sería muy confuso pensar en él como Yuri cuando ambos se llamaban igual, y él era mas viejo, tenía mas derecho al nombre que el quinceañero. -Si Viktor te prometio programar tu debut lo hará.-le aseguro.

-Pero... estoy ocupado con nuestro entrenamiento.-protesto Viktor mientas Yuri se levantaba y se acercaba al confundido rubio, que aún no procesaba lo de pareja de dobles, y lo ayudaba a sentarse.

-Pues habértelo pensado antes de prometer cosas. Se lo prometiste y ahora te las arreglas para hacerlo BIEN y no descuidar nuestro entrenamiento.-le ordeno Yuri, tranquila pero firmemente.

Viktor parpadeo un poco viéndose tan confundido como Yurio en ese momento. Su cerdito era alguien tímido, un tanto inseguro que siempre hacia caso de lo que decía... ¿de donde salía tanta firmeza para decirle que hacer? Al final, el ruso acabo por sonreír. Él siempre supo que había más en su cerdito japonés de lo que éste dejaba ver.

-o-o-o-

-¡Oye, cerdo!-Yurio llamó la atención Yuri sin dejar de mirar el plato de comida frente a él desconfiado, pues Yuri le había dado una habitación en la posada. -¿Es cierto que vas a hacer pareja con Viktor? ¿Sabes que es el alfa más egoísta y complicado que existe, verdad?

Yuri le sonrío tranquilamente comiendo su comida, mucho menos que el tazón de cerdo que tenía Yurio servido.

-En primera es cierto, en segunda, si sé que es egoísta y complicado, pero no me molesta, también tiene su lado bueno, y en tercera me vuelves a llamar cerdo y te lavare la boca con jabón.- le aseguró.-Eres un precioso omega de 15 años, deja de hablar como camionero.-le advirtió con una sonrisa y unos ojos duros que hicieron callar la réplica mordaz del adolescente ruso.

¿Qué pasaba con ese cerdito japonés? ¿Como alguien que se veía tan sumiso podía mirarlo así? Además, Yurio no tenía dudas de que el otro omega hablaba en serio sobre lo de lavar su boca con jabón. Yurio, habiendo sido criado por su abuelo, un alfa que lo adoraba y lo consentía, y habiendo crecido entre competencias, nunca había tenido una presencia omega o materna en su vida, solo su abuelito y entrenadores, pero presentía que de haberla tenido en su vida, actuaría justo como Yuri Katsuki, lo que era completamente ridículo porque aun si el japonés era mayor que él, solo tenía 23 años y era demasiado joven para darse esos aires de madre omega con él... aunque sabiamente el adolescente se quedo callado, presintiendo escalofriantemente cerca el sabor del jabón en su boca, así que mejor se concentro en su plato de comida, que para su sorpresa, era completa y absolutamente delicioso.

-o-o-o-

 **aiko musume** \- La verdad es que si, como buena fan del patinaje en pareja tengo rutinas de ciertos patinadores que son mis favoritas y que pondre con todo el descaro a hacer a leo y Ji y a Viktor y Yuri entre otros XD

 **Kaoryciel94** \- La buscare se escucha interesante asi que la vere ^^ Sobre lo de como son parejas lo habia explicado en mi pagina de facebook (la vieja pluma de Mel) pero lo subi como nata aqui para beneficio de los que no me siguen en facebook no se me pierdan ^^ Y eso es correcto Georgi es omega, Mila es alfa ^^ Bueno en este mundo no es ilegal dado que JJ tiene 19 por lo que la ley de Romeo y Julieta (que es una ley que existe en USA en realidad) los protege. Es una ley que indica que siempre y cuando la diferencia sea de solo 4 años y tengan mas de 14 años si hay consentimiento de ambos no es crimen XD Deja rew largos yo los amo y me as recordado que es importante explicar las cosas por aqui aunque ciertas cosas seran imposibles, como los videos que uso en mi pagina para ilustrar los saltos que Yuri y Viktor usaron en el cap anterior mientras practicaban y hablaban. Y yo amo a Minami tengo planes para el que me encantan ya veras mi bebe necesita amor ^^

 **Angeli Murasaki** \- YOI es bello ^_~

 **esepandicornioquevezahiesmio** \- Gracias ^^

 **miu39** \- Claro que lo apoyara, MInami es alguien muy tierno y siempre apoyara a su sempai ^^

 **Hazuki Kazami -** Gracias ^^

 **Coco** \- JJ es un creido, prepotente y por eso lo amo XD

 **ArexuLightwood-** De nada las cuentas claras mantienen amistades XD

 **AlexOkami** \- Gracias ^^

 **kuroXerxes** \- Es como cuando a los hombres le dicen abraza tu mujer interior o a la mujer abraza tu hombre interior y cambia la goma del carro XD

 **Anon -** Uy si que horror que espanto XD

 **Guest -** Pues espero que te siga gustando ^^


	6. Huéspedes

**Huéspedes**

-¿Por qué este molesto enano también tiene que estar aquí? -interrogó Yurio mientras comía su katsudon, mirando mal a Minami.

Al rubio de mechón rojo le salió una venita cuando miro al rubio ruso.

-¡Por que Yuri es MI amigo! Y no es justo que tú lo monopolices.-acusó a Yurio.

-¡¿YO?! ¿Monopolizar al cerdi... a Yuri?-se corrigió a tiempo al ver la mirada de Yuri-¿De cuál fumas, enano?-le preguntó en tono cínico.

-¡JA! ¡Ni que tu fueras muy alto!-replicó Minami molesto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Yuri los interrumpió.

-Ya que ambos tienen tantas energías para discutir en la mesa vayan a lavar los trastes.-ordenó el pelinegro, poniendo final a la pelea.

Y cuando vio a ambos jovenes apunto de protestar agregó:

-Minami, pon el ejemplo, eres el mayor. Yurio, si no lo haces, mañana de castigo Viktor no te entrenara.-le aseguró-Y estas bastante cerca de perfeccionar Agape como para que te pierdas un entrenamiento, sobre todo ahora, cuando solo quedan 3 días para Fantasy on Ice, donde quieres debutarlo.-le recordó.

Yurio tomó los platos y marcho detrás de Minami, enfurruñado.

-¿Qué se cree ese maldito cerdito? ¿Nuestra madre? Yo quería hacer Eros y no me dejó... le dijo a Viktor que eso era un programa muy adulto para mi y tuve que tragarme Agape, y ahora me manda a lavar la losa..-se quejaba en voz baja, pero a Minami le brillaban los ojos.

-Yuri me regaño y me dijo que soy el mayor por que confía en mí.- decía el enano emocionado.

Yurio bufó. Alguien debería revisar el patio donde el enano japonés se robaba los hongos que al parecer se fumaba.

-o-o-o-

Yuri suspiró con alivio cuando los dos jóvenes le hicieron caso. Eso de ser el omega mayor en la habitación y tratar de cuidar a dos jovenes no era fácil. Si Yurio llenaba sus manos, Minami las rebosaba, pues desde que se entero que Yurio se quedaba con ellos casi se había mudado con ellos también. Era agotador, por que su tiempo se dividía en practicar con Viktor y luego ayudar a Minami cuando Viktor estaba practicando con Yurio. El chico había insistido y Yuri no había tenido corazón para decirle que no cuando lo vio tan ilusionado, y la verdad, es que alguien como él no tenía nada que enseñarle a un pequeño prodigo como lo era Minami.

Sintió unas manos en sus hombros, desde su espalda, masajeándolos, y sonrío al reconocer el toque de Viktor. Se había acostumbrado tan rápido al alfa que lo extraño era pensar que no había estado siempre ahí.

-Podemos huir de nuestros indeseados hijos si quieres.-bromeó Viktor, haciendo sonreír al omega, que solo disfruto de los largos dedos del ruso masajeando sus hombros. Antes de que pudiera decir algo escucho una voz que conocía bien y le hizo sonreír enormemente.

-¡Yuri!

-¡Phichito!-saltó del tatami y corrió siguiendo su voz, hasta encontrarse frente a un alfa moreno, bajito para ser un alfa, por que Yuri era más alto que él, y con una sonrisa contagiosa.

Phichit Chulanont era un patinador tailandés con quien Yuri había compartido entrenador en sus tiempos viviendo en Detroit. Ambos habían entrenado bajo la tutela de Celestino Cialdini e incluso compartido la casa. Para Yuri, Phichito era como su hermano, el alfa era de carácter dulce y amable, siempre dispuesto a animarlo.

Yuri saltó sobre el moreno a pesar de este ser mas bajo que él y Phichit lo atrapó con facilidad, pues a pesar de su baja estatura gozaba de la fuerza que caracterizaba a los alfas y giró al pelinegro.

-¡Llegaste!-exclamó Yuri, soltandose y volviendo al suelo algo apenado por su efusivo saludo. Él era mucho más recatado, pero había pasado casi un año desde que vio al alfa que consideraba su hermano pequeño.

Phichit le sonrío feliz.

-Yo también te extrañe.-le aseguró.-No veía la hora de venir aquí.- aseguró, pues siempre se quedaba en la posada de la familia de Yuri para el evento de Fantasy on Ice. –Además, ¡mira quienes me acompañan!-y se apartó para dejarlo ver.

Justo detrás de suyo, estaban los nuevos debutantes de la categoría de pareja senior, Leo de La Iglesia y Guang Hong Ji. La pareja Chino-Americana había sido por varios años consecutivos la ganadora del skate en pareja Junior. Cuando el americano, Leo de La Iglesia, cumplió los quince y pudo dar el salto a la categoría senior no lo hizo por que su pareja de 13 aun no podía. De La Iglesia se quedo dos años más en la categoría Junior como era su derecho.

Dar el salto a los 15 era opcional, y la mayoría de los junior no lo daba, pues la categoría senior era un mundo totalmente distinto, sino que la mayoría se quedaba hasta los 18 en la Junior y a los 19 daban el salto a Senior.

Al fin, cuando Ji cumplio los 15 y pudo dar el salto no lo hicieron, se quedaron un año más en la categoría junior, pero con Leo acabando de cumplir 18 y Ji 16 fue su última competencia junior y su último campeonato. Una vez Leo cumplió los 19, fue automáticamente pasado a la categoría senior, y Guang Hong Ji siguió a su pareja de dobles sin dudarlo.

Yuri los conocía a ambos por que la parejita de dobles solía entrenar en la misma pista que ellos en Detroit, y Phichit, que era una flor social, se había hecho amigo de ellos y los había presentado.

-Ji.-saludo al pequeño chino, que le sonrió abrazándolo.

Los orientales no eran muy dados a los abrazos pero luego de haber vivido varios años en América para Yuri era una forma natural de saludar a sus amigos hechos en aquel lado del océano.

-Leo.-saludo al joven alfa de 10, que le saludo más comedido con una sonrisa amable, junto a Ji. Era casi imposible ver a la joven pareja de dobles uno sin el otro.

-¿Listos para su debut senior?-preguntó amablemente a los dos más jóvenes, que asintieron con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Estamos bastante emocionados con ello, a decir verdad.-confesó Leo riendo.

-Sé que lo harán bien.-les aseguró poniendo una mano en el hombro de cada uno.

Como el mayor de la pista, aunque no fuera el mejor, Yuri siempre se había sentido apegado a Phichito y a esos dos que en aquel entonces ni siquiera eran de su categoría. Y pensar que ahora ese par no sería el único que tendría su debut en pareja senior... él y Viktor también estarían debutando en parejas.

-¡Yuuri!, ¿nos presentas? -preguntó Viktor detrás de él, haciéndose notar después de recomponerse y poner buena cara al ver a su cerdito japonés abrazando al mocoso alfa americano y al enano alfa.

-¡Yuri!-exclamó Phichit parpadeando, mirando a Viktor Nikiforv frente a el sin creérselo.- Yuri, estoy alucinando con que Viktor Nikiforov esta en el hostal de tu familia.-aseguró, mirando a Yuri, pues sabía que su amigo era el más grande fan de Viktor, así que seguro que el amor del omega japonés por él estaba haciendo que alucinara.

-Entonces nosotros estamos teniendo la misma alucinación.- aseguró Leo de la Iglesia, mirando alucinado a la estrella. Ji tenía la boca abierta, el celular en la mano y miraba a Viktor anonadado. Era casi tan fan como el mismo Yuri... bueno, siendo sinceros, el 99.9% de los omegas del planeta tierra eran fans de Viktor Nikiforov.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene esa reacción la primera vez que ve a Viktor? -se preguntó Yuri sin entender, aunque él mismo había creído que alucinaba cuando Viktor llegó a la posada de su familia. -Es realmente él, Viktor Nikiforov... y tengo una noticia que darles chico... se supone que es una sorpresa, pero nunca les he guardado secretos.- sonrío. -Viktor es mi nueva pareja de dobles, ya no participare en individuales omega.-les dejó caer la bomba tomando la mano del alfa ruso con una sonrisa, jalándolo hacia delante y presentándolo a sus shockeados amigos.

-o-o-o-

 **aiko musume** \- Sus sentimientos no varían, JJ quería vencer a Viktor y ahora no puede Viktor esta en otra categoría diferente ahora. Pero Chris sigue estando hay para ponérsela difícil. Sobre la coreografía de Yurio si seguirá siendo Agape.

 **ArexuLightwood** \- Eso mismo digo yo, con parejas asi nos ahorraríamos muchos roces entre paises XD

 **miu39** \- Me alegra que te guste como va desarollandose la historia ^^

 **TsubasaClowLi** **-** Algo asi XD

 **AlexOkami** \- Mi madre tambien me a dicho que deje de hablar asi y ya tengo 26 imaginate XD

 **Lady Millie - Zhion** -Justo en ese plan se puso para imaginarnos a Yuri en ese momento solo hay que imaginarnos a nuestras propias madres regañándonos y amenazándonos con la chancla XD

 **Yukichan** \- No voy a negar que los mini-comic me inspiraron un poco a darle esa figura "materna" a Yuri ^^

 **ShibuyaRen** \- Pues bienvenido y gracias me alegra mucho que te guste ^^ Me paso viendo videos de patinaje en pareja para inspirarme XD y si créeme me paso recolectando imagenes de Viktor y Yuri patinando juntos de echo en wattpad donde se me permite poner imágenes hay varias como encabezado en cada capitulo ademas de las que subo en mi pagina de La vieja Pluma de Mel cada que subo un capitulo nuevo ^^

 **kaoryciel94** \- si a mi me parece triste también la división de países y creo que esta seria una linda forma de unirlos o tal vez no quien sabe los latinos somos dados al drama XD sobre Yurio el esta en individuales omegas. Y estoy contigo Georgi es un drama drag queen y lo amo *o* Me encanta el con Mila aunque aqui aun le gusta la tonta de Anya y no nota a su pareja de dobles que siempre le cuida. Leo y JI son OTP de mi alma les voy a dar todo el amor que se merecen y seran unos duros competidores en la pista de hielo para el Vikturi. Sobre ver dobles de dos hombres hay una peli muy comica de eso, Blades of Glory es un mame de risa XD

 **Faby801 -** Gracias ^^ me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia ^^

 **Coco** \- Me alegra que te gustara la escena XD


	7. Fantasy on Ice

**Fantasy on Ice**

-¡Yuuri!-Yuri se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano rozar su trasero y fulminó con la mirada al alfa rubio.

-Christophe Giacometti, ¿acabas de tocar mi trasero?-le increpó sonrojado.

-Nop, la mano solo se me resbaló.-aseguró Chris, dándole una sonrisa angelical con una mirada divertida de sus ojos verdes.

-Deja de tomarle el pelo a Yuri, Chris.-increpó Viktor al suizo, acercándose.

Chris de inmediato dirigió la mirada a su rival, dejando de molestar al pequeño japonés. Yuri era adorable cuando se sonrojaba, y además, siempre que se metía con él nunca tardaba mucho en aparecer el mini alfa tailandés a defenderlo, lo cual era muy divertido.

-¡Tú!-acusó a Viktor, acercándose a él. -¿Qué es eso que dicen de que has dejado el patinaje? ¿Por qué te estas tomando un descanso y estas fuera de todas las listas de competencia?-preguntó.

-No estoy fuera de ninguna... pienso estar en todas, aunque admito que me toca comenzar desde abajo y comenzar por calificar para poder ir al Grand Prix.-admitió, y ante la cara confundida de Chris río divertido.-Deje individuales, ahora soy un jugador de dobles.-dijo atrayendo a Yuri de la cintura hacia él con una sonrisa.-Así que, por favor, deja de molestar a mi pareja de dobles, Chris.

Por una vez, el rubio suizo se quedó sin palabras.

-Tú... nunca dejas de sorprender, ¿verdad, Viktor? Cuando te dije que vieras aquel video jamás pensé que provocaría esto.-se frotó la barbilla divertido.-Estoy curioso por ver lo que resultara de esto.-confesó, dividido entre su curiosidad por el nuevo rumbo de su rival y la decepción por no poderlo vencer alguna vez, porque él no se cambiaría de individuales solo para competir contra el ruso... bueno, suponía que se convertía en rey por abdicación entonces.

-o-o-o-

Yuri miró el televisor desde bastidores con Phichit y Ji a su lado, incluso Georgi y Mila se les habían acercado, pues ahora mismo Seung-Gil Lee bailaba Almavivo para el público. Que alguien tan serio como Lee estuviera bailando un mambo había dejado en shock a Yuri y a todos, pero Phichit estaba babeando por el omega coreano.

-Sabes que no te da ni la hora del día, ¿verdad? -le pregunto Leo, cruelmente directo a Phichit, acercándose a ellos y parándose junto a Ji, solo para recibir un pisotón de su pequeña pareja china de dobles.-¿Por qué me pisas?-se quejó el americano.

-Por tu falta de delicadeza, no puedes decirle eso a Phichito tan de frente. Sabemos que Lee no le da ni la hora, pero no seas tan cruel de decírselo en la cara.-le riñó Ji, sin ser consciente que le soltaba el sermón frente al tailandés, que los miró mal a los dos.

-Con amigos como esos no se para que quieres enemigos.-río Mila y Phichit no pudo más que asentir ante la cruda verdad que decía la alfa rusa. Georgi ahogó una risa tratándose de ver serio, pero el omega ruso no estaba teniendo mucho éxito... ademas que con tanto maquillaje que llevaba nunca se vería inocente, ni volviendo a nacer.

Mila y Georgi eran los actuales campeones de danza sobre hielo.

-Al menos Yuri no se río.- se consoló Phichit, pues el mismo sabía que el coreano no le daba ni la hora. Yuri le sonrío resignado, mientras Ji y Leo terminaban por reírse por su falta de tacto.

-Tú serás el próximo ¿no?-pregunto Mila a Phichit.

-Nop, aun faltan Minami, Michael y Yurio en individuales omegas, luego va Phichit que abre la ronda de alfas, luego danza sobre hielo y cerramos los de dobles.-respondió Yuri distraído. -¿Qué traerán esta vez?-le preguntó interesado a los dos rusos. Tanto de Phichit, como de Leo y Ji ya lo sabía, pues habían practicado en la pista de Ice Castle que era la que usaban Viktor, Yuri, Minami y Yurio para sus entrenamientos.

-Tales of Sleeping Prince. Seré el omega que el alfa trata de despertar con un beso.-bromeó Georgi.

-Él escogió la música, yo solo lo sigo.-se defendió Mila, con expresión divertida.

-Seguro será grandioso.-comentó Ji con un suspiro. Si no amara tanto el patinaje de dobles intentaría danza sobre hielo, se le hacía tan hermosa.

-Gracias.- sonrío Mila, con la seguridad de todo alfa. Y como no estarlo, la pelirroja era hermosa y fuerte.

-¡Va a salir Minami!- exclamó Yuri con entusiasmo al ver al pequeño rubio salir.

Boogie era una canción muy movida y divertida, justo como era el chico del mechón rojo. Yuri lo había ayudado con la coreografía, aunque en realidad no había hecho más que darle ánimos. Minami tenía el talento y el no tenía pasta de entrenador.

Pero apenas tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse por el buen trabajo de Minami cuando fue el turno de Michael Crispino. Serenade for Two, interpretada con tanta nostalgia y desamor que hizo a Yuri pegarse a Viktor, que le paso un brazo por los hombros y lo abrazó contra sí, como si supiera que el omega necesitaba el consuelo. El número de Michael estaba lleno de emociones, tristes pero hermosas. Era como si se despidiera de alguien mientras lo hacía con una perfección hermosa. Yuri paso sus manos por la cintura de Viktor, abrazándolo y sintiéndose un poco mejor, consolado de los sentimientos que comunicaba la canción de Michael. Era bello pero triste. Se dejó de sentir avergonzado por dejar que las emociones de Michael le llenaran cuando vio de reojo que Leo limpiaba las lagrimas de Ji, que también veía el espectáculo, y abrazaba al omega chino con ternura y suavidad.

Luego del número cargado de emociones de Michael salió Yurio. El debut del ahora senior ruso fue el broche de oro para cerrar las presentaciones omegas, el baile de Agape de Yurio devolvía la calma y atrapó al público. El rubio poseía una muy engañosa belleza angelical que era perfecta para el programa que Viktor le había hecho. Yuri no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso tanto de la coreografía que hizo Viktor, como de la magistral actuación del joven debutante. Su imagen era la imagen del más puro amor que podía haber.

Luego de eso, todos los omegas que se habían presentado para el deleite del público salieron juntos a saludar al hielo. Todos habían presentado programas cortos para el disfrute del público. Saludaron, recibieron flores y dejaron el hielo para los alfas.

-Iré a felicitar a Yurio.- sonrío Viktor-¿Vienes?-le preguntó a Yuri, pero el japonés negó con la cabeza.

-Tú eres su entrenador, creo que debe ser un momento para ambos. Yo lo felicitare en casa con un buen plato de comida.-explicó Yuri, animando al alfa ruso a ir.

El programa de los alfas comenzó. Abrió por ellos Phichit, con Shall we Skate. Cuando el programa corto de Phichit comenzó, Yuri no pudo evitar ver que Lee estaba pasando rumbo a los camerinos y se acerco al inexpresivo omega coreano, que era unos buenos 5 centímetros mas alto que su amigo tailandés, y le saludó.

Lee le saludó sin ninguna expresión.

-Tu programa de Almavivo fue bastante sorprendente y colorido.-dijo, sin saber muy bien como comenzar una conversación con el coreano.- ¿Qué te parece el nuevo programa de Phichito? Es bueno, ¿verdad?-le preguntó señalando una de las muchas teles tras bastidores, donde podían ver lo que sucedía en el hielo.

En ese momento, Lee miró el televisor, al que no había prestado ninguna atención antes. Lo miró unos segundos antes de asentir.

-Sus programas son técnicamente aceptables.-asintió el coreano. En el idioma de Lee eso era un "sí, es un buen programa". Incluso para otros omegas tratar con Lee era desconcertante, pues nunca sabías si le molestabas o le agradabas, dado lo controladas que el omega coreano mantenía todo el tiempo sus emociones.

-Deberías decírselo, seguro le gusta escucharlo.-animó al otro omega a hablar con su amigo.

-¿Por qué le gustaría escucharlo de mí? Estoy seguro que muchos se lo dicen.-dijo el coreano, mirando a Yuri desconcertado. Siempre pensó que el japonés y el tailandés tenían algo, así que, ¿por qué el omega quería que él se acercara a su alfa?

-Créeme, adorara que tú se lo digas.-aseguró Yuri, pero en ese momento su atención fue atrapada por JJ. El alfa se preparaba para salir pronto a la pista y a Yuri le pareció que decía el nombre de Viktor, pero no pudo escuchar nada más, por lo que se volvió hacia Lee de nuevo para reanudar su conversación, pero el coreano ya no estaba.

Después de Phichit vino Emil Nekola, con su tema de Anastasis. Sin duda el checo era buenísimo, la secuencia de cuádruples que uso lo demostró. Enseguida de Emil fue el turno de JJ, con su tema de Theme of King J.J.

-No puedes negar que su seguridad rivaliza con la tuya.-río Yuri al escuchar la canción que el público adoró, mientras miraba a Viktor que había vuelto a su lado. Era una oda al narcisismo esa canción pero... era pegajosísima, hasta a Yuri le gusto.

Luego los ánimos se calentaron con el sensual programa de Chris, Intoxicated. Yuri se sonrojo, pero no apartó la mirada de la pantalla.

-¿Es qué Chris no sabe que también hay menores?... espero que Yurio y Minami no estén viendo esto.

-El público lo ama.-río Viktor.

-Ni quien los culpe, es sexy.- suspiro resignado, sonriéndole a Viktor.

Otabek cerró el ciclo de los alfas y danza sobre hielo dio inicio.

Mila y Georgi, como siempre, fueron perfectos. Su danza Tales of a Sleeping Prince, presentaba a la bruja malvada, Mila quien se arrepentía de haber condenado a su omega al sueño eterno y se proponía despertarle ella misma con una promesa de amor y devoción. Aun detrás de bastidores, tanto Yuri como Ji, Phichit que se les había unido después, Minami que recién había llegado cuando comenzó Danza sobre hielo, Michael Crispino, Emil Nekola y Chris aplaudieron ante el numero de los dos rusos.

Yurio, por su parte, también se les había unido pero él no estaba como un chiquillo emocionado parado frente al televisor, sino que estaba sentado descansando en una silla y ni se molesto en aplaudirles a Mila y Georgi, pues dado que eran los campeones actuales, su danza no era más que lo que se debía esperar de ellos para el adolescente.

JJ se dejó caer junto a Yurio en una silla libre y al verlo el adolescente rubio se crispó como un gato. Antes de que el canadiense abriera siquiera la boca, Yurio saltó de su asiento y se dirigió directo donde Yuri y Viktor, parándose junto a ellos, como si así pudiera evitarlo. Ni siquiera lo conocía realmente, pero... le ponía los nervios de puta. Sentía unas tremendas ganas de patearlo y no sabía por qué... bueno sí sabía. Era por que muchos se atrevían a decir que EL, el LEON DE RUSIA, era la versión omega de JJ, cuando ese canadiense de segunda no le llegaba ni a los talones. Algunos incluso tenían el descaro de decir que si JJ era un rey, entonces Yurio era una reina... Él no era ninguna reina, él era muy superior a eso.

-¿Estas bien, Yurio?-le preguntó Yuri, como si supiera que algo le alteraba mirándolo. Yurio solo asintió pero se quedó junto a ellos usándolos como escudo.

Cuando Danza sobre hielo acabo y vio que mientras los danzantes sobre hielo salían a saludar todos juntos Ji y Leo se quitaban sus chaquetas, listos para su turno, dado que ellos abrían como debutantes del patinaje en pareja, los nervios comenzaron a estremecer a Yuri. Sintiéndolo, Viktor lo tomó de la mano y se alejó de ahí, arrastrando a su cerdito y dejando a todos sin dar explicaciones.

-No tienes nada que tener Yuri, nunca voy a dejarte caer.-le juró tomando su rostro y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Y si falló alguno de los saltos en paralelo? -preguntó nervioso.

-No importara por que estaré ahí para ti. Esto es para nosotros dos, Yuri, nada depende de que hagamos bien esto. Estamos haciendo esto por nosotros.-le aseguró mientras Yuri lo miraba a los ojos.-Confía en mí como yo lo hago en ti.-le pidió abrazándolo y Yuri sintió como se relajaba y todos sus miedos desaparecían.

-Arigato.-susurró. Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar, lo que necesitaba sentir. Junto a Viktor se sentía invencible.

Volvieron a tiempo para ver desde la mitad del programa de Leo y Ji. Los dos debutantes eran tal y como habían sido en la categoría Junior, imparables, con una compenetración de envidia y un montón de talento. La pareja Chino-Americana tenía cautivada al público. La canción era The inferno, Ji luchaba por Leo, Leo se unía a la lucha de su joven amante, pero al final el joven amante fallecía en los brazos del impotente alfa que lo sostuvo contra su corazón. El público se puso de pie para aplaudirlos y hasta Yuri lo hizo, sumamente orgulloso de ellos.

Antes de darse cuenta había llegado su momento y el de Viktor. Tomó la mano del alfa negándose a sentirse nervioso, tomando la seguridad que la mano de Viktor le daba. El público quedó en shock cuando fueron anunciados como la nueva pareja de dobles que cerraban el espectáculo. Nadie se imaginó ver algún día al ídolo Viktor Nikiforov en dobles y muchos sentían envidia de Yuri mientras ambos salían a la pista de la mano. El suave apretón de Viktor le dijo más que mil palabras, "estoy contigo", y así lo sintió el omega, antes de soltar su mano para ubicarse.

En cuanto el primer compás de Eros sonó, Yuri se olvidó del público y de todo lo que no fueran Viktor y él. Él era el omega más guapo del pueblo, el omega que seducía al Casanova Alfa, que lo hacía enamorarse de él para luego dejarle tirado... se creyó su papel, sedujo a Viktor en cada movimiento, sus ojos no miraban otra cosa que no fuera a él, quería que lo deseara. Patinaron así, cada salto perfecto solo por parte de Viktor, pero las fallas de Yuri no se notaban porque él siempre estaba ahí para arreglar cada una de ellas y cubrirlas, por que era el Casanova que amaba al omega, pero al final el Omega lo deja tirado para irse con el próximo...

La última estrofa sonó, Viktor aferrándolo por la espalda negándose a dejar ir a su Eros, mientras Yuri ni le miraba, perdido el interés en el Casanova una vez que éste fue seducido.

Poco a poco Yuri fue volviendo a la realidad fuera de la fantasía de Eros que él y Viktor habían inventado juntos... bueno, que Viktor había inventado solo, él lo había ayudado un poco, y para su sorpresa, los aplausos eran atronadores, la gente lanzaba flores para ellos. Se volteo a ver al Alfa emocionado y lo abrazo. Viktor río girando con el omega en sus brazos.

-Te lo dije, mi cerdito, te amaran tanto como yo cuando vean al verdadero Yuri, a quien yo veo.- dijo antes de hacer una reverencia para su público junto a Yuri.

-o-o-o-

Danza Sobre Hielo: La danza sobre hielo es una disciplina de inspirada en el Baile de salón. Figuró por vez primera en el campeonato Mundial de patinaje artístico en 1952 y se convirtió en deporte olímpico en las olimpiadas de 1976. Al igual que el patinaje artístico de parejas, la danza sobre hielo se practica en equipos de dos personas, que patinan al ritmo de una pieza musical. Difiere del patinaje de parejas en el tipo y la ejecución de las elevaciones y piruetas requeridas. En la danza sobre hielo no se permiten los saltos multirrotacionales (que son parte importante del patinaje en pareja) y la pareja debe patinar en contacto casi constante o, en las secuencias de pasos efectuadas por separado, sin exceder más de dos brazos de distancia.

Otras diferencias notorias con el resto de las disciplinas del patinaje artístico se basan en el uso de la música. En la danza sobre hielo, la música debe tener un ritmo bien definido. Los patinadores en la disciplina de parejas a menudo adaptan sus movimientos a la melodía o el fraseo de la música en vez de seguir el ritmo, mientras que en danza esto resultaría en una penalización.

Alguien me pidio la lista de Alfas/Betas/Omegas. Bueno hasta el momento son:

 **Alfa:**

Viktor Nikiforov

Phichit Chulanont

Christophe Giacometti

Jean-Jacques Leroy

Leo de la Iglesia

Emil Nekola

Mila Babicheva

 **Beta** :

Yakov Feltsman

Takeshi Nishigori

Otabek Altin

Celestino Cialdini

Anya

Yuuko Nishigori

Minako Okukawa

 **Omega:**

Yuri Katsuki

Kenjirou Minami

Yuri Plisetsky

Seung-gil Lee

Guang-Hong Ji

Georgi Popovich

Michele Crispino

Sala Crispino

-o-o-o-o-

 **Maribe** l- Muchas gracias ^^

 **TsubasaClowLi** \- Con lo que esta enojado es con tanta gente... le hacen mas dificil meterle mano impunemente a nuestro cerdito XD

 **ShibuyaRen** \- Gracias espero que te siga gustando ^^

 **Eleone dark01** \- Me alegraba haberte alegrado un poco ^^

 **Angeli Murasaki** \- Pronto ^^

 **kaoryciel94** \- Si Yuri esta en el rango intermedio tambien diria yo XD Yuri es muy despistado y una parte de el un poco insegura aun no se cree que el como omega le guste a Viktor. LeoJi son la OTP de mi corazon *o* son tan lindos. y si eso le pasa a Yuri por tener una casa que es hotel XD Seung estaba en individuales omega como vistes, sobre los hermanos Crispinos tengo plane no dare spoiler XD Yo tambien prefiero a Chris, JJ es un egolatra pero me divierte en realidad me dio un ataque de risa cuando penso que Viktor huyo de el y viktor es como que... y quien eres tu? XD

 **miu39** **-** Si Ji es un Omega, arriba deje una lista de quienes son omegas, betas o alfas.

 **Lunatica Drake Dark** \- Gracias ^^

 **aiko musume** \- Gracias pero creo que situaciones asi ya las tiene gracias a Yuri, Yurio y hasta Minami XD

 **AlexOkami** \- Gracias a ti por leer ^^

 **atziig** \- Bueno no es triangulo pero eso no evita los celos de dos ciertas personitas XD

 **Yuuko** \- Por maldad XD

 **AliceB1402** \- Gracias ^^

 **Yukichan** \- Muchas gracias ^^ me alegro que te guste esta pequeña historia ^^


	8. Serenade for Two

**Serenade for Two**

Emil Nekola se estaba terminando de vestir para la cena de gala que los organizadores del evento de Fantasy on Ice habían preparado para los participantes como agradecimiento, cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación en el hotel donde se hospedaban la mayoría de los patinadores.

Se dirigió a ella, arreglandose la corbata, y al abrirla sonrió enormemente al ver a Michele Crispino parado al otro lado. El omega Italiano de un metro setenta y nueve se veía incómodo, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas, e iba vestido de etiqueta, y el discreto color negro no le quitaba ni un poco de belleza. El omega, con 22 años, era mayor que él, pero era también su mejor amigo.

-Genial, no tuve que irte a buscar para asegurarme de que fueras a la cena.-sonrió echándose a un lado para dejarlo pasar y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo cuando entró. - ¿Pasa algo, Micky?-le preguntó, notando de inmediato la incomodidad del italiano. Sabía reconocer muy bien sus estados de ánimo.

-Yo... es... sobre la conversación que tuvimos antes del Fantasy on Ice.-terminó por decir con un suspiro.

Emil tragó saliva, incómodo.

-Lo siento. Todo lo que dije en ese momento fue impropio y no debí decirlo ni entrometerme, fue sobrepasarse.-admitió disculpándose. Michele negó con la cabeza.

-Aunque fue doloroso... era la verdad.-dijo con tristeza.

-¿Por eso... tu baile fue tan triste en el Fantasy?-le preguntó con remordimientos.

-Supongo que tenía que decirle adiós... fue mi forma de hacerlo.-confesó.-Sobre... sobre lo de casarte conmigo... ¿lo decías en serio?-preguntó mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que se negó a derramar-¿Me llevarías lejos? ¿Dónde pudiera superar esos sentimientos? A pesar de ser mayor que tú, a pesar de no amarte aun... ¿lo harías?-le pregunto al alfa de 18 años, dejándolo impresionado.

-o-o-o-

 _-Basta.-Nekola arrastró a Michele lejos de donde éste había estado a punto de interrumpir, y no de buenos modos, donde su hermana Sala se divertía rodeada por otros. La italiana era hermosa y los alfas caían a sus pies como moscas._

 _-¡No te metas!-le ordenó Michele, jalando su mano para que el alfa, menor pero más alto y más fuerte, le soltara._

 _-Me meto todo lo que quiera. Deja de hacerte esto, a ti y a ella. ¿No te das cuenta qué lo que sientes es impropio?-le preguntó, mirándolo a la cara con dureza._

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ambos somos omegas?-reclamó el italiano, dejando boquiabierto al checo._

 _-¡Hell, no! A nadie le tiene que importar eso... Si es cierto que el mundo no ve con buenos ojos una pareja de omegas, pero eso es privado y nadie tiene por que meterse, ninguna ley le prohíbe a dos omegas o a dos alfas estar juntos y aunque muchos son unos intolerantes de mierda, la mayoría sabemos respetar y no meternos donde no nos importa. Pero una cosa es que ambos sean omegas, lo que no es ilegal desde hace muchos años, pero que sean hermanos sigue siendo un delito Micky. Es incesto. No puedes hacerlo eso a Sala. Tu hermana te ve nada mas que como un hermano.-le dijo, arrojándole en la cara la verdad y provocando que el omega diera un par de pasos alejándose de él._

 _-No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en esto._

 _-Deja a Sala en paz, Micky... tus sentimientos solo van a lastimarla a la larga. Ella brilla, no hay nadie que no la amé.-le dijo con toda sinceridad.-Un día conseguirá un buen alfa o tal vez un buen beta, o quien sabe, incluso se enrede con otro omega que la haga feliz... pero nunca vas a ser tú.-le aseguró.-Es una lástima que no mires a tu alrededor... te he amado desde que era un junior... Yo me casaría contigo Micky, te llevaría lejos y dedicaría cada segundo a hacerte feliz... Pero no puedo obligarte a amarme, lo entendí y estoy bien con eso... tú debes entender lo mismo, que no puedes obligarla a amarte... y tal vez debas alejarte de ella.-le aseguró antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse. Antes de decir algo más de lo que se arrepintiera._

-o-o-o-

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-preguntó Emil desconcertado.

-No te amo.-le dijo con total sinceridad.-Tengo un amor enfermo hacia mi propia hermana, que no me mira más que como su hermano...-admitió- Soy completamente dependiente de ella... tengo 22 años y nunca he pasado mi celo con nadie... por que incluso eso lo sentía como una infidelidad a mis sentimientos por ella.-confesó y siguió hablando, por que sabía que si paraba ahora nunca más tendría el valor para hacerlo.- Pero tienes razón. No es correcto... no puedo seguirme haciendo esto, ni seguírselo haciéndoselo a ella. Sé que te estoy usando... pero tú siempre me has amado... siempre has estado ahí... Recuerdo que tenías 13 años y yo 15 la primera vez que te acercaste a nosotros y desde ese entonces nunca te has alejado. Eres lo único seguro que he tenido durante la mayor parte de mi vida, la única persona hacia donde siempre he podido correr.-sonrió con tristeza.-Creo que si alguien puede ayudarme a superar estos sentimientos... si hay alguien de quien me pueda enamorar, ese eres tú.-admitió- Claro... solo sí estás dispuesto a tenerme paciencia. Creo que eres la única persona en la que confió lo suficiente para pasar mi celo, mis días, e incluso más adelante... quien sabe, tal vez tratar de tener una familia.-admitió sonrojándose...-Claro tal vez soy demasiado presumido pensando que tú aceptarás estar conmigo.

-¡Nunca!-jadeó el alfa, dando dos pasos vacilantes hacia el italiano y abrazándolo.-Nunca podrías ser demasiado presumido para pensarlo. Yo te amo... Sí, sí me casaría contigo, si te llevaría conmigo a mi país y sí dedicaría cada segundo a ganarme tu corazón, a sanarlo.-le aseguró mirándolo a los ojos. –Por qué estoy seguro que puedo ganarlo.-aseguro mirando con anhelo al omega italiano, a quien había amado desde que lo vio por primera vez, hacia cinco años ya. -Creo que si ambos ponemos de nuestra parte puede funcionar.-aseguró Emil con una sonrisa tímida.

El italiano le devolvió la sonrisa, también tímida y torpe, antes de pararse de puntitas para darle un suave beso al checo, apenas un roce de ambos labios. La forma en que Emil lo sostuvo fue amable, suave... como siempre había sido el checo con él.

Y aun en medio de la tormenta su corazón, se tranquilizó mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del menor que no le soltó. Con Emil siempre se había sentido seguro. A su lado, su corazón siempre se había tranquilizado, consiguiendo una paz que raramente tenía. Estar con Emil simplemente se sentía correcto.

-o-o-o-o-

Proxima actualizaciones:

11/12 - Fiesta de Gala  
15/12- Problemas de Omega  
18/12- Parejas, discusiones y Recuerdos.

Espero disfrutaran del capítulo estaba escuchando Serenade for Two (es la canción que baila Michael en la copa de Rusia) y yo solamente necesite escribir esto con desesperación...

Spoiler... saltarse esta parte si no gustan de SPOILERS

En fiesta de Gala abran algunos borrachos y al fin sabremos el secreto de Otabek quien recuerden patino con los alfas pero aparece en la lista beta.

Mientras en Problemas de Omega... CELO, el CELO esta a la vuelta de la esquina... de quien?

y en parejas, discusiones y recuerdos... el ruso a molestado al cerdito XD

-o-o-o-

Angeli Murasaki - Si al menos tenemos nuestra imagiancion para visualizarlos bailando eros juntos.

kaoryciel94 - Los betas participan en la categoria Beta y los alfas en la categoria Alfa. No se mezclan seria una injusta desbentaja para los betas. Donde unico no existe esa division es en pareja. Aunque siempre es alfaxomega o alfaxbeta o betaxomega, la realidad es que ninguna regla prohibe parejas de betaxbeta, alfaxalfa o omegaxomega XD Sobre otabek paciensia en Fiesta de Gala entenderas por que fue asi, hay spoiler basicamente si sabes leer entre lineas y lo haces por que notastes la diferencia entre la lista y donde patino XD Y lee es consiente de que existe Phichit... muy conciente pero siempre penso que tenia omega XD Y Anya sera odiosa... pero la novia de JJ mas XD Ella y Anya son Best Friend XD Vikturi avanza casi sin que lo notemos por que ellos simplemente son naturales *o*

Guest - Lo es XD amo a ese Suizo XD

kotoko-noda- Gracias ^^

ShibuyaRen- Tranquilo que VIktor no se los bajara pero Chris si. JJ cometio el error de pasar por alto al verdadero rival de Viktor XD

miu39- Chris siempre estara para tomar el pelo de todos pero en realidad aprecia a Viktor como rival y como amigo ^^

NUMENEESSE - Gracias ^^

Lunatica Drake Dark - Gracias ^^

Minha SG - gracias ^^

aiko musume - Claro que se quienes son ningun fan del patinaje de dobles puede decir ser fan sin conocerlos, una pena que debido a que se casaron y estan armando familia se retiraran del hielo. El programa largo tanto de LeoJi como de VIkturi es de ellos. Tal vez los conozcas. Leo y Ji estaran haciendo el baile que ellos hicieron en su gala de exhibición al final del grand prix. Si pones en youtube Volosozhar & Trankov - Sochi 2014 Olympics Exhibition Gala, te pasaria el link pero ff es una mierda y no permite comparti links Mientras el programa largo de Viktor y Yuri es una variante un poco mas complicada de Jesus Christ Superstar que hicieron ellos dos en la final de Soshi 2014 como programa largo XD De hecho si buscas mi pagina de facebook (La vieja pluma de Mel) veras que los videos que llevo semanas subiendo para ilustrar los diferentes saltos y movimientos del patinaje en pareja en su mayoria son ellos. XD Use la espiral de la muerte de ellos para explicarles a mi lectores lo que era hace varias semanas XD

AliceB1402- Gracias ^^

TsubasaClowLi- Ya veo que te gusta mucho Sasuke XD

Victoria Chacin618 -gracias ^^

anubis172001 - ok ^^

Dandelion's Lollipop- Gracias XD


	9. Fiesta de Gala

**Fiesta de Gala**

Yurio frunció el entrecejo pasándose un dedo debajo de la corbata, tratando de aflojarla, pues sentía que le ahogaba. Había optado por la segura, clásica y aburrida opción de vestir de etiqueta, su traje era azul, con una camisa de manga larga blanca y una corbata de un azul más claro, zapatos de vestir negros y el cabello rubio y suelto. La mayoría de los hombres, ya fueran alfas, betas u omegas habían optado por usar traje mientras que las mujeres llevaban despampanantes vestidos. Ninguno de los omegas había optado por usar la ropa clásica de omegas, que eran más tradicionales. Eso lo dejaban para fiestas de premiaciones.

-Yuri.-cuando Otabek Altin se quitó los lentes y se acercó a él, Yurio lo fulminó con la mirada y se dio la vuelta para alejarse apresuradamente, pero el de Kazajistán fue más rápido cerrándole el paso.-Escúchame.-le pidió levantando las manos en son de paz.

-¿Qué quieres mentiroso?-le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

Lo había conocido hacia un año en un campamento de patinaje, se había presentado como un beta, e incluso lo había considerado su amigo, pero ese día, más temprano, lo había visto patinar en la categoría alfa. La organización no cometía errores así, y si Otabek hubiera sido un beta, habría patinado en la categoría beta. Pero había participado en la categoría alfa, así que le había metido.

-No es como tú piensas... por favor, ¿podemos hablar?-le pidió Otabek, incómodo.

Yurio estuvo a punto de mandarlo a la mierda pero al final se contuvo y asintió. Siguió al alfa hacia uno de los balcones que estaba solo, pero desde donde se podía ver la fiesta.

-Habla-le ordenó el felino de Rusia.

-Es cierto que nací alfa, pero ahora soy un beta.-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es una historia complicada... pero básicamente no te mentí cuando te dije que soy un beta.-le explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.-Aun sí nací siendo otra cosa.

-Tendré 15, pero no soy idiota. No es como hacerte un maldito cambio de sexo. Una vez que se nace alfa, beta u omega lo eres hasta que te mueres.-le dijo mirándolo mal.

-Lo sé... Tal vez debí decir que no soy mejor que cualquier beta a pesar de como haya nacido.-dijo revolviéndose el cabello. Era difícil y vergonzoso de explicar.- ¿Conoces el Síndrome del Gemelo evanescente?

-Sí. Es donde uno de los gemelos consume o asimila al otro en las primeras etapas del embarazo y desaparece o algo así.-dijo el quinceañero, que no entendía el punto.

-Tenía un gemelo.-dijo Otabek incómodo-Mi madre padeció el síndrome. Yo nací... mi gemelo no. Cuando nací los doctores me clasificaron como omega... sabes que una equivocación en calificación es algo muy raro debido a lo peligroso que puede ser para la psiquis de un niño ser criado en la categoría incorrecta… y hasta los 5 años crecí como lo hiciste tú o cualquier otro omega. Criado como uno... ¡demonios! Mi madre tiene fotos mías en trajes omegas.-confesó y por un segundo Yurio sonrió al imaginárselo antes de ponerse serio de nuevo. No era una historia para reír aun cuando el alfa trataba de restarle tensión. -A los cinco años me enferme de varicela.-se encogió de hombros.-Me hicieron pruebas de sangre y resulto que era Alfa. Mis padres demandaron al hospital donde nací por la categorización errónea al momento de mi nacimiento… sabes que hasta los 5-8 años las feromonas infantiles no se pueden diferenciar, todos los niños huelen igual... a niños. El hospital explicó que el gemelo consumido había sido el omega, que a eso se debía el error.-explicó.-Hasta los ocho años crecí como un Alfa y no fue fácil acostumbrarme al cambio. De pronto, básicamente me decían lo opuesto de lo que me habían dicho hasta ese momento, para lo que me había estado criando. Pero era un niño, y los niños se acostumbran fácilmente a los cambios.

-¿Y que pasó a los ocho?-preguntó Yurio en voz baja, inseguro si debía hacer la pregunta o no.

-Un accidente en el laboratorio de química donde mis padres trabajaban... No lo tengo.-dijo pasando su dedo por el puente de su nariz.-No tengo sentido del olfato. Lo perdí debido a la explosión de químicos.

-Lo... lo siento-susurró. Otabek se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo que es.-dijo con simpleza. Hacía mucho había quedado en paz con el hecho.-Por eso prefiero presentarme como un beta... es la realidad de lo que soy, aun sí nací como otra cosa… y ya he cambiado tres veces de categoría. La realidad es que sin sentido del olfato solo soy un beta, aun si mi sangre dice que soy un alfa.

Yurio lo entendió. La mayor parte de ser alfa era el olfato. Un alfa respondía al celo de un omega porque su olfato percibía las hormonas del celo del omega. Un Alfa respondía y sabía cuándo otro estaba agresivo porque podía olerlo. Todas las emociones tenían un olor para los alfas, por eso sabían reconocer la tristeza, felicidad, o excitación con mucha más facilidad que el resto de la humanidad. Un alfa sin olfato jamás podría percibir el celo de un omega, y si su cuerpo no lo sentía no respondería dándole el nudo que necesitaba. Era una putada, pero básicamente, como el mismo Otabek había dicho, un alfa sin olfato no era mejor que cualquier otro beta.

-Lo siento.-repitió Yurio sin saber que decir, pues ¿qué le decías a un amigo al que la vida había puteado y al que luego habías acusado de mentiroso por no contarte sus problemas a la primera?

-No lo hagas.-le pidió Otabek.-Solo quería que supieras que no te mentí con malicia o algo así... realmente me agrada ser tu amigo… realmente me agradas tú... No quería mentirte, y no es como si lo hiciera… me siento como un beta que comprende por igual a los alfas y omegas, pero para mi eres más que eso, Yurio... eres alguien de quien realmente quiero ser amigo.-le sonrió. -¿Aun lo somos?-le preguntó. Yurio asintió con una sonrisa.-Entonces... ¿bailarías conmigo?

Yurio asintió suavemente sonriendo al alfa-beta y tomó su mano mientras le dejaba guiarle, volviendo a entrar con él a la fiesta, ajeno a la mirada que le dirigía el auto proclamado rey JJ Leroy.

-JJ…-se quejó con voz chillona su novia. El canadiense miró sobresaltado a la perfecta omega cogida de su brazo. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba junto a ella en la fiesta.

-¿Sí?-preguntó sin mucho interés.

-¿Qué miras?-se quejó la bella pelinegra, siguiendo la mirada de su novio y encontrándose con en el quinceañero y el otro patinador.-Sácame a bailar.-exigió.

-Claro.-dijo JJ aburrido, sacándola a la pista. Ella era la omega perfecta, su familia la adoraba… era todo lo que se esperaba de una omega, era complaciente, la presidenta de su club de fans... y le aburría a muerte.

-o-o-o-

El tango de Roxanne comenzó a sonar a pedido de Chris. Cuando Viktor le tendió su mano, Yuri sonrió tomándola con una sonrisa cómplice y dejando que el alfa lo jalara contra su cuerpo. Una de las manos de Viktor se posó sensualmente en la cintura del japones y la otra tomó su mano, mientras que la mano libre de Yuri lo sostenía por la nuca, pegados sexualmente con una seguridad que Yuri jamás sentiría con alguien que no fuera Viktor mientras se dejaba guiar al ritmo del tango, seduciéndolo sin apartar los ojos de los claros del ruso.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente los demás se apartaron, abriendo un círculo entorno a ellos para darles espacio de seguir con su sensual interpretación del tango.

Viktor frotó su mejilla contra de Yuri, impregnándolo de su olor.

-" _Pero, por favor, créeme cuando te digo que te Amo._ "-susurró un fragmento de canción en el oído del omega antes de girar a Yuri tan sensualmente como solo en un tango podía ser.

Yuri dejó escapar una risa realmente alegre.

-Soy feliz.-aseguró el Omega levantando su rostro, girando sus manos ahora en el pecho del alfa sin apartar los ojos de él.-Tú me haces feliz.-dijo, siendo inclinado cuando la canción terminó, y, reaccionando a los aplausos, ocultó apenado la cara en el pecho de Viktor, pues siempre que estaba con él se olvidaba el resto del mundo.

-Yo también soy feliz.-aseguró el ruso en su oído, sonriendo sin importarle ser el centro de atención.

Una balada comenzó a sonar y movió suavemente al omega sin soltarlo mientras más bailarines volvían a la pista. Ninguno de los dos era consiente de que su amigo Phichit estaba tomando fotos de ambos con su celular.

-¿Sabes qué eso es completamente indiscreto?-la seria voz de Seung Gil Lee sobresalto al alfa tailandés.

-¿Qué? Solo tomo fotos…-dijo nervioso ante el hermoso omega que le miraba serio.-En una fiesta es normal tomar fotos, ¿no?

La comisura de los labios de Lee tembló por un segundo y parecía a punto de sonreír pero se mantuvo serio.

-Me gusto tu rutina... fue buena.-dijo de pronto sin ningún tacto.

Phichit se sorprendió y su corazón latió con fuerza.

-Gracias.-el alfa se sonrojo, con una sonrisa enorme. Si hubiese sido un perro seguramente en ese momento estaría moviendo la cola.-La tuya me encanto.-aseguro, pues para él no existía mejor mambo que el de Lee. -¿Bailarías conmigo?-preguntó antes de siquiera pensarlo, por qué de haberlo pensado no se habría atrevido.

Lee abrió la boca para rechazarlo. Había ido obligado por su entrenadora, pues ni siquiera quería estar ahí, había demasiado ruido, alboroto... pero al final cerró la boca y asintió tendiéndole su mano. Si ya estaba ahí, al menos podía bailar... y el alfa se veía extrañamente feliz por el simple hecho de haberle dicho sí.

-¡Sacame a bailar!-se quejó Ji con un adorable puchero mirando a Leo, nada feliz. Leo, que estaba atacando la mesa de comida, apenas lo miró.

-Estoy comiendo.-dijo ofreciéndole algunos entremeses a su compañero cuando vio la mirada casi diabólica que le dedicaba y tragó saliva, dejando el plato.-Claro, vamos a bailar… -sonrío logrando una respuesta entusiasta del chino, que se enganchó a su brazo... Eso había estado cerca.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, las mujeres se habían desecho de los zapatos de tacón y Chris ya estaba sin chaqueta, con la camisa abierta y la corbata olvidada en algún lado, haciendo un baile pecaminoso para delicia de mujeres y omegas por igual. Mila estaba descalza, tratando de consolar a Georgi, que era un borracho llorón, y Yuri había tomado solo un par de copas a insistencia de Viktor y ahora el ruso trataba de impedir que su compañero se desnudara y le hiciera la competencia a Chris, a quien retaba a hacer pole dance… y lo peor es que Chris lo animaba ante las risas de Minami, que también animaba al omega borracho.

-¡Chris!-se quejó Viktor, tratando de evitar que Yuri se sacara la camisa, pues ya había conseguido sacarse la chaqueta.

-¿Qué? Yo nunca digo que no a un reto.-se defendió divertido el rubio, quien no estaba borracho.

Pero Georgi y Yuri no eran los únicos tomados. Ji dormía completamente ebrio sobre el regazo de Leo, agarrado al alfa, que protegía a su pequeño chino mientras veía el circo delante de sus ojos. Ji solo había tomado UNA copa en contra del buen juicio de Leo y fue como darle un somnífero, pues quedó completamente dormido unos minutos después en plena fiesta.

La fiesta ya era todo un desmadre cuando Emil Nekola soltó la bomba ante todos de que él y Michele Crispino se iban a casar, mientras Sala lloraba de emoción, abrazándolos a ambos y todos los felicitaban, pero con la excusa perfecta para seguir la fiesta todo se terminó desmadrando más y mas de uno terminó borracho y con una resaca al día siguiente.

-o-o-o-

Manzhanakaiyr (asi la pueden encontrar en FF) esta traduciendo esta historia al ingles para los que prefieren leer en ese idioma asi que un enorme y muy especial gracias ^^ ( u/4717486/Manzhanakaiyr)

-o-o-o-

anubis172001 - Calma aqui volvio el Vikturi ^^U

Lunatica Drake Dark - Creo que eres de las pocas que noto el detalle de esa frase ^^

Victoria Chacin618 - Creo que todo el fandom penso lo mismo que tienen una relacion muy Lannister XD al menos de parte de el.

aiko musume - Que comiencen las teorias XD

kotoko-noda - A lo mejor Micky tiene sangre Lanister y no lo sabe XD (Broma de Game of Throne sorry) XD pero a mi me gusta con Emil. Emil siempre tan pendiente de el ^^

AliceB1402 - Actualizo todos los jueves y domingo si lo hiciera mas largos eso no pasaria ^^U

miu39 - En la vida real no seria una buena idea pero esto es un fic Emil lo ama y MIcky lo quiere y se siente seguro con el eventualmente tengo planes que sean felices juntos ^^

Anonim - No va a pasar yo amo el JJurio y va a ser JJurio pero Otabek tendra un papel especial no te apures ^^ Sobre Emil y Micky ellos estaran bien ^^

Talyta - Gracias ^^

mabells20 - Gracias por leer me alegro que te guste.

Ro - Ohhh si! bienvenida al lado oscuro, bienvenida a YoI es bello *o*


	10. Problemas de Omega

**Problemas de Omega**

Cuando Yuri vió pasar a Minami corriendo escaleras abajo a toda velocidad llorando y sin parar supo que eso había llegado demasiado lejos. Sin duda era cosa de Yurio, que desde hacía dos días estaba demasiado cortante e insoportable. Iba a ir detrás de Minami, pero al final decidió darle un poco de tiempo solo y fue a lidiar con Yurio, que en ese momento estaba pateando una maleta.

-Basta.-le advirtió entrando a la habitación donde se hospedaba Yurio.- ¿Qué está mal contigo? -le preguntó serio.

-¿Qué te importa?-le gritó el ruso.

Yuri respiro hondo y contó hasta 10 recordandose que no era la madre del ruso y por lo tanto no podía ponérselo sobre su regazo y darle una azotaina como habría echo su madre si él fuera quien le respondiera así. Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando al fin se le ocurrió que le pasaba.

-Yurio, ¿estás por caer en tu celo?-preguntó y cuando el adolescente se sonrojo como un semáforo supo que eso era. -¿El primero o el tercero?-le preguntó.

-El cuarto.-le respondió incómodo, mirándolo mal. Había tenido el primero a los 13, dos a los 14 y éste era el primero de los 15. El celo ocurría cada seis meses y él había tenido el primero a mediados de sus trece años.

-¿Cuándo?-le preguntó y Yurio se erizó como un gato. No quería responder, pero sabía que necesitaba una habitación sellada especialmente si no quería terminar siendo violado por cualquier alfa que lo oliera.

-Tres días-respondió. Yuri asintió.

-Bien, usaras la habitación de la casa para eso.-le dijo con calma.-¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

-Claro que sí, cerdo... no soy idiota.

-Solo estoy ignorando que me llamaste así de nuevo por qué estas irritable por tu celo.-le advirtió con una sonrisa forzada. -A ver, muéstrame tus cosas.-le ordenó.

-¡NO!-gritó.

-¡Ahora, YURIO!-le advirtió Yuri, imponiéndose como omega mayor y haciéndolo retroceder.

Yurio apretó los puños pero tomó su maleta de la que sacó una bolsita roja y la tiró a los pies de Yuri. Yuri lo tomó y lo abrió. Dentro había un vibrador normal, eso era todo.

-¿Y el resto, Yurio?-quiso saber.

-¿El resto? -preguntó Yurio, mirándolo mal.- ¿Qué más necesitaría?-le preguntó, mirándolo como si Yuri fuera idiota.

-¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?-pregunto Yuri boquiabierto. -Yurio... ¿tan siquiera sabes preparar un nido para tu celo?

-¿Un nido?-preguntó sin entenderlo para nada. Yuri suspiró y se sentó, obligando al omega más joven a ponerse junto a él.

-¿Quién te dio esto?-le pregunto moviendo el vibrador sin avergonzarse en lo mas mínimo.

-Mi abuelo.-le dijo incómodo.-Él es quien me cría.

-Es una alfa, ¿verdad?-preguntó.

-Sí... ¿Y qué?

-¿Qué te dijo tu abuelo sobre el celo?

-Nada... es embarazoso de hablar de eso y solo me dio esto para el primero y habilitó la vieja habitación de mi madre para el celo, eso es todo.-chilló.

-Yurio, estoy seguro de que tu abuelo te ama, pero... "esto" – explicó, mostrándole el vibrador-no es adecuado, es un vibrador común, adecuado para una beta no para un omega. – Le miró- Apuesto lo que sea que nunca haz formado tu propio nido... y que tu celo es bastante doloroso.-

Yurio se sonrojo por que no entendía lo del nido y por qué sí, era doloroso. Considerablemente doloroso. Él no lo encontraba ni remotamente interesante o placentero.

-Es por que no tienes los... juguetes adecuados; Tu cuerpo está exigiendo un nudo, pero eres demasiado joven para dárselo, así que al menos debes engañarlo adecuadamente con juguetes hechos para nosotros específicamente, Yurio, juguetes hechos para bombear por ellos mismos a una velocidad parecida a la de un alfa, con una fuerza similar y con un nudo sintético para satisfacer tu cuerpo. No es tan agradable como uno de verdad que te abrase y te de mimos, pero es jodidamente bueno, créeme es... placentero.-confesó avergonzado, con sus mejillas rojas, por que Yurio era solo un adolescente -Y un nido, es el lugar donde estamos cómodos. Nuestro cuerpo quiere un alfa, quiere crear familia y tienes que engañarlo, no solo con juguetes si no con el nido. El nido es lo que preparamos para embarazarnos y recibir nuestro bebe, con olores que nos agraden, sabanas cómodas a nuestro gusto, etc. Aún eres joven para pasar tu celo con alguien más, con un alfa en que confíes, por eso es importante que en esta etapa tengas las herramientas y juguetes adecuados. Este es el tiempo para estar cómodo con tu propia sexualidad.-le aclaro la conversación que toda madre omega tenía en algún momento con su hijo y que al parecer nadie había tenido con Yurio.

Él se había sentido igual de incómodo que Yurio cuando su madre le dio la charla. Nunca penso que él mismo estaría dando esta charla a alguien más tan pronto.

-Yo... yo...-Yurio quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Nos encargaremos de todo juntos, ¿esta bien?-le preguntó.-Te ayudare con tu primer nido e iremos a comprar los juguetes adecuados... ¿te parece?

-Te odio...-susurro el omega más joven, totalmente avergonzado escondiendo su cara atrás de su cabello rubio, pero asintió.

La verdad es que su celo era muy doloroso y no quería que siguiera doliendo, y si el japonés sabía la forma de detener el dolor entonces la tomaría.

-o-o-o-

-¿Por qué alguien tan lindo está llorando?-Chris había quedado de encontrarse con Viktor en el Ice Castle para practicar un rato antes de irse, pero su amigo aun no llegaba y en su lugar se había encontrado a un pequeño omega de cabellos rubios con un mechón rojo, que se ataba unos patines para el hielo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con rabia. Minami Kenjiro, si no se equivocaba, uno de los debutantes omega de la categoría senior.

El rubio se sobresalto al escucharlo y lo miró asombrado.

-Christophe Giacometti.-dijo asombrado antes de limpiarse los ojos apuradamente.

-Chris simplemente.-le pidió, inclinándose a su altura.-¿Ahora me dirás por qué lloras?

-Yurio fue ruin conmigo.-susurró mordiendose el labio.-Es decir, siempre lo es, se burla de mi por que soy el fan numero uno de Yuri.-dijo sin vergüenza.-Pero esta vez fue especialmente cruel... dijo que un enano feo como yo jamas podría ganar el Grand Prix omega.-añadió triste-No soy feo.-gritó... ya era bastante con que si era enano, pero él no tenía la culpa.

-¿Y por qué dejas que un malcriado quinceañero te moleste?-le preguntó Chris, elevando sus cejas pacientemente.

-Por que ese malcriado... tiene mucho más talento que yo. Su Agape fue perfecto... no tengo ese grado de técnica... los cuádruples no me salen del todo bien... pero no importa. ¡Voy a aprender a hacerlos y lo obligare a disculparse conmigo!-juró Minami, levantándose con firmeza.-Los ensayare hasta que me salgan.-Chris aplaudió y le sonrió.

-Esa es la actitud. No dejes que él te afecte... yo vi tu baile Boogie... fue inconsistente pero realmente bueno... eres talentoso.-aseguró revolviéndole el cabello.-Y no eres feo... eres precioso.-le aseguró rotundamente, riendo amistosamente al hacerlo sonrojar.-Entra a la pista.-le ordenó.-Te ayudare con esos cuádruples.

-¿Usted? ¿Haría eso por mí?-preguntó asombrado.

-No soy un entrenador.-le advirtió.-Pero no se me dan mal los cuádruples y creo que puedo enseñarte un par de trucos.-aseguró sacando unos patines de su bolsa para ponérselos y olvidándose de que había quedado con Victor para entrar con el omega a la pista y comenzar a ayudarlo. Estaba tan seguro de que enseñaría al pequeño rubio a hacer cuádruples como que su nombre era Christophe Giacometti.

-o-o-o-

HoleInYourFace - Posiblemente no me molesta el Otaburio lo considero bonito igual que el YurioxMinami o el YurioxYuri pero este es JJurio mi corazon multishiper necesita JJurio ^^

Angeli Murasaki - Sobre Otabek ya se vera. Y la manga de alcholicos tuvo su resaca XD

anubis172001 - Nadie dice que no pueda aun si no tiene olfato en este mundo las parejas no se reconocen por olfato ^^ Y si una fiesta no se desmadra... no fue buena fiesta XD

Lunatica Drake Dark - Gracias por leer ^^

mabells20 - A su momento no apurare las cosas eso las arruinaria las cosas tienen que ir avanzando al paso natural para la pareja ^^

Kokonese - La fiesta se aloco un poco XD

kotoko-noda - A mi tambien me encanta el tango de Roxanne ^^

anonima - Unase al lado oscuro el Phichilee es hermoso ^^

kaoryciel94 - Mira que en el cap anterior pense que me abandonastes XD La verdad cuando MIcky bailo serenada for Two a mi me mato. Si lo de Otabek es complicado y la mayoria no se imagina lo pesada y lo realmente complicado que es para el alfa obligado a vivir como un beta. La novia de JJ me habia caido mal pero gano unos puntitos en el cap de ayer, al menos es leal... ya no la tratare como villana... pero lo siento ella no es para JJ ya buscare con quien dejarla XD Phichit aun sigue en una nube por la noticiada del coreano XD Y Viktor solo no queria compartir los encantos de su omega XD

Muera'Tachi - es adorable bebido XD

iko musume - Gracias me alegro que te gustara la historia de Otabek ^^ y Otabek sera un personaje muy importante para Yurio pero al final es JJurio ^^

DannyMile17 - Gracias me alegro te gustara ^^

Nethany - Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para comentar ^^


	11. Parejas, discusiones y recuerdo

**Parejas, discusiones y recuerdos**

Cuando Yuri le contó a Viktor lo que sucedía, preocupado por la situación de Yurio, y le explicó que había mandado a pedir todo lo necesario para el omega, esperaba su comprensión... no lo que pasó.

-No entiendo por que tanto drama... es solo un celo. Si quieres puedo llamar a un amigo para que ayude a Yurio a pasarlo. Chris lo haría si se lo pidiera.-le respondió Viktor relajadamente, sin inmutarse. Yuri lo miró con horror.

-Chris tiene 25, ¡Yurio 15!-le dijo aguantándose las ganas de sacudirlo.

-Uhmm... bueno, JJ tiene 19 y es insoportable, pero si se lo pido lo hará y...

-Cállate o te juró que vas a dormir en la calle.-le advirtió Yuri con una mirada oscura.

-¿Qué dije?-preguntó sin entender.

-Eres totalmente insensible. Sus primeros celos son importantes para que él se sienta seguro consigo mismo, con su cuerpo, antes de siquiera pensar en pasarlo con alguien más.-le dijo.

-Yuri, se que los japoneses son reservados pero en Rusia, en Europa y en América es normal que pasen su celo con un alfa de confianza... y no tienes que preocuparte de embarazos no deseados por que el alfa que elijan para eso normalmente toma la inyección anticonceptiva, y dura un mes, y ya sabes, mata a los soldaditos...-le recordó mientras Yuri lo miraba mal. -Además de que es bueno, sabes que la única forma de reconocer a nuestra verdadera pareja, nuestro compañero del alma, es mediante el sexo.

-Tengo 23 años, Viktor... sé todo acerca de lo que dices y no soy virgen. He pasado mis celos también en compañía de alguien, pero fue cuando tuve edad para hacerlo, no a los jodidos quince años ni mientras fui menor de edad.-le dijo molestó, sin notar los celos que cubrieron al alfa y como su mirada se oscurecía.

-¿Con quién?-preguntó con una voz tenebrosa.

-¿Con quién qué?-le preguntó aun molesto, sin darse cuenta del cambio en Viktor.

-¿Quién fue el bastardo que te tocó? ¿A quién tengo que matar?

-¿Es en serio? ¿Me vas a decir que nunca has pasado un celo con un omega?-le retó.

-Eso es diferente...-aseguró el ruso, solo metiendo más la pata.

-¿Diferente? ¿Por qué tu eres alfa y yo omega?-le retó.

Viktor no supo que decir. Estaba jodidamente celoso, pero se daba cuenta que se había equivocado. Yuri tenía 23 años, era obvio que alguien había llegado antes que él... pero odiaba eso con cada parte de su ser y quería había sido el otro alfa y matarlo con sus propias manos.

-Ahora voy a retirarme antes de que yo también diga algo de lo que me arrepienta-le dijo Yuri levantándose y saliendo dando un portazo, dejando al celoso alfa solo.

Yuri fue directo a las termas omegas. Necesitaba relajarse, pues estaba muy molesto. Se desnudo y se metió al agua creyendo que el baño estaba solo, o eso pensó hasta que vio a Guang Hong Ji. El chino estaba dentro, luciendo muy cómodo en el agua calentita.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-preguntó mirando al chino antes de poderse detener. El menor abrió sus ojos y miró a Yuri desconcertado.-Tener una relación tan perfecta con Leo... ahora mismo, yo quiero matar a Viktor.-le aclaró, y para su sorpresa, Ji soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Eso es normal, Yuri. El 50% del tiempo quiero matar a Leo... el otro 50% no podría vivir sin él.-le aseguró.-Me alegro verlos pelearse... ahora si comienzan a parecer una pareja de dobles... No todo puede ser perfecto.- sonrió moviendose cerca del omega mayor.

Guang Hong Ji era más joven que él pero llevaba muchos más años que Yuri Katsuki patinando en pareja.

-Son dos personas distintas, dos mentes diferentes por mucho que os compenetréis y os completéis el uno al otro.-le explicó.-A veces discutirán, a veces querrás pegarle... pero siempre que recuerdes los buenos momentos, él como te complementa el resto del tiempo estarán bien.-le aseguró.-Y deja que se arrestre un poco a la hora de disculparse.-le recomendó guiñándole un ojo.

-Pero... tú y Leo... parecen tener una relación tan perfecta... la mayoría creemos que a la larga, terminaran casados fuera de la pista.-aseguró Yuri, consiguiendo que el chino se sonrojara, viéndose feliz.

-Estoy seguro que es mi alma gemela.-confesó Ji.

-Ustedes no han pasado tu celo juntos, ¿verdad?

-No por falta de ganas mías... Leo se niega a hacerlo hasta que yo cumpla 18 y sea legal... dice que cuando confirme que somos almas gemelas nos casaremos, y si soy menor de edad no podremos.-suspiró con desgana.-Es de ideas fijas ese cabeza dura... pero pronto tendré 18.-dijo pícaramente, moviendsoe divertido. Yuri sonrió un poco.

-Si ustedes no son almas gemelas no se quienes lo sean.-aseguró con una sonrisa suave.

-Creo que Viktor es la tuya.-aseguró y ante la mirada de Yuri se encogió de hombros.-Ser pareja de dobles no es fácil y ustedes han conseguido en solo unos meses lo que las parejas tardan años.-comentó.-Creo que son alma gemelas. Dime algo, cuando estás con Viktor todo se siente correcto, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, cuando dormimos... o patinamos, sí.-confesó.-Pero ese no es el punto... hace exactamente 5 minutos quería pegarle por insensible.

Ji río.

-Bienvenido al mundo de parejas... Yo amo a Leo.-confesó sin vergüenza.-Y la mitad del tiempo quisiera coserle la boca.-admitió.-Además, aun si ahora somos así... no fue siempre de ese modo... hubo un tiempo en que Leo me odiaba.-susurró, poniéndose triste.

-¿Leo? ¿Leo de la Iglesia? ¿El mismo Leo? ¿El americano que besa el piso por donde tú caminas?-preguntó incrédulo.

-El mismo-asintió

 ** _«_** Leo quería ser patinador de individuales, una estrella alfa. Pero el gobierno pidió a la ISU que formaran una pareja Chino-Americana que fomentara los lazos entre nuestros países

Leo fue el elegido, no le preguntaron.

Solo le indicaron que si algún día quería ser un patinador profesional solo podría hacerlo en dobles y conmigo.

Él tenía siete años y yo cinco cuando nos presentaron. Él no era feliz, era un bastardo que me dejaba caer en los entrenamientos, me pellizcaba y me hacía llorar, yo tenía cinco y no entendía por qué era tan ruin... y creo que ni el mismo Leo lo entendía.

Él estaba enojado con la situación, no conmigo, pero era pequeño e infantil y yo estaba cerca para desquitarse. Entrenar con él era una pesadilla... era totalmente odioso, y yo lloraba con los entrenadores porque no quería seguir con él, pero era la única forma en que podíamos patinar. Se portó como un gilipollas nuestro primer año juntos y yo, claro, como un llorón.

Un día, tratando de hacer un salto, Leo me soltó a propósito. Lo bueno es que éramos niños, no es como si hubiese tenido mucha fuerza para arrojarme, o hubiésemos hecho una figura peligrosa, pero el hielo me lastimó todo el brazo... sangré y lloré como era obvio... aun si nada estaba roto, eso dolía.

Leo se asustó mucho. Fue la primera vez que se disculpó conmigo y se quedó a mi lado; El mismo me curó, limpio muy suave mis heridas y las vendó y les dio un beso... porque así se sanaban más rápido ** _»_** -recordó con una sonrisa.

-Ese fue el momento en que comenzamos a ser una pareja de dobles... no me imagino una vida sin él. –Confesó.-Pero ninguna relación es perfecta. La de nosotros tuvo un comienzo atropellado... y ahora tú tienes tu primera pelea. No es el fin del mundo.-le aseguró con una sonrisa dulce y Yuri se dio cuenta que el chino tenía razón y sonrió un poco más tranquilo.

-o-o-o-

-Discúlpate... no se que hayas hecho pero tienes cara de haber peleado con tu omega, así que discúlpate.-le aconsejo Leo de la Iglesia, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es mi culpa?-preguntó Viktor indignado.

-¿No lo es?-preguntó divertido Leo.

-Vale, si lo es.-suspiro el alfa.-Puede que haya sido insensible con un tema que importante para Yuri.-confesó de mala gana.

-Ahí está. Simplemente compra flores, arrástrate y discúlpate.-le dijo Leo con soltura.-A mí me funciona.-aseguró.

-¿Tienes que disculparte mucho?

-La mitad de mi vida... es parte de ser pareja de dobles.-sonrió divertido.-Y la verdad, el 95% del tiempo en realidad si es mi culpa.-río. –Además, somos alfa. Es una regla no escrita que nosotros nos disculpamos y ellos siempre tienen la razón... incluso si tú tienes la razón en algún punto la dejas de tener y ellos la recuperan... así está hecho el mundo.-bromeó.

-¿Cómo lo haces con Ji?

-Ji es un chico dulce, pero cabezota. Con él nunca me aburro... al principio era un gilipollas con él... pero a mi favor, diré que tenía 7 años... quería ser patinador de individuales, pero los planes de la ISU fueron otros. Y a mi no me gustaron, así que fui un total dolor de culo para el pobre Ji, que no tenía culpa de nada... Lo lastime a propósito cuando tenía ocho. Lo solté en un salto... nunca en mi vida me sentí más horrible, él era tan dulce, tan pequeño y yo tan... gilipollas... me juré en ese momento que nunca más lo lastimaría, que nunca más lo soltaría. Que jamás, JAMÁS, él se caería.-aseguró.- Sobre como lo hago... yo solo quiero vivir para siempre con él... una vez tienes eso claro el resto es fácil.-le aseguro.-Así que piensa, ¿quieres vivir para siempre al lado de Yuri Katsuki?-le preguntó el americano. Viktor miró al chico, varios años más joven que él, pensando en la pregunta.

-Sí.-contestó con sinceridad.

-Entonces esté más pendiente de sus sentimientos... Incluso si un tema nos parece aburrido, o no nos interesa mucho, respeta que para él si y préstale oídos, escúchalo, apóyalo. Él siempre hará lo mismo por ti.

-Me puse celoso por que anteriormente había pasado su celo con alguien.-confesó con un suspiro. Sabía que había sido un estúpido.

-Es un omega bello y saludable de 23 años... lo raro sería que fuera virgen.-le dijo Leo mirándolo con cara de eres idiota.

-Lo sé... los celos no son razonables.-suspiró.

-Lo entiendo.-le consoló Leo.-Ji tiene diecisiete. Me tortura esperar a que tenga dieciocho, pero le juré que no lo haríamos hasta que él los cumpliera... me amenazó con que si lo hacía esperar un solo día después de su cumpleaños se buscaría otro alfa... No lo decía en serio, pero yo tuve el ataque de celos del siglo... fui una vez más un completo gilipollas... A los alfa se nos da bien eso... lo de ser gilipollas.-sonrió.

-¿Cómo te disculpaste?

-Llene la pista de hielo para nuestro entrenamiento totalmente con rosas... Toda. Ni un solo centímetro sin rosas rojas... y le dije que me disculpara, que era un idiota pero que lo amaba... me abrazó, me beso y me aseguró que me quería idiota y todo.-sonrió.-Tal vez... un poco de katsudon hecho por ti mismo ayude.-le recomendó discretamente.-Es el plato favorito de Yuri. Así muestras que le prestas atención y que te importa lo que siente.

-Tan joven y tan sabio.-suspiró Viktor sonriéndole.

-Na...-negó sacando su lengua y frotandose la cabeza.-Solo llevó mas años que tú con mi pareja y he tenido más tiempo para meter la pata.-río contagiando al alfa mayor.-Estarán bien... Yuri-kun te ama. Lo veo en cómo te mira, como confía en ti cuando lo sostienes... es la mirada que Ji me da a mí. Y tú lo miras como yo lo miro a él... como un hombre que caminaría sobre clavos ardientes por él. Su pasado es su pasado, Viktor, tú también tienes el tuyo. No puedes vivir en el... lo único que te debe importar es ser su futuro.

-Lo sé... tienes razón... voy a disculparme.-aseguró levantándose con firmeza. Y Leo asintió, viéndolo marcharse.

-Buena decisión.-dijo para sí mismo.-Si supiera que Phichit fue el anterior... le dan dos ataques.-comento distraído, pero eso no era su lío.

Phichit y Yuri eran los mejores amigos del mundo y suponía que haber pasado un par de veces su celo juntos era parte de eso. Al menos a él esos dos nunca le habían parecido enamorados. Eran cómplices, eran amigos... nunca le habían parecido nada más.

-o-o-o-

HoleInYourFace - Siempre respondo los coment. Si alguien se toma algunos segundos o minutos para comentarme es simple cortesia contestarle ^_~

Lunatica Drake Dark - Si los instintos maternos al menos si tiene XD Yurio le servirá de practica XD

Angeli Murasaki - No son cortos ^^U ademas actualizo dos veces a la semana no pidan mas ^^U

TsubasaClowLi - si Yurio necesitaba la ayuda ^^

kaoryciel94 - El abuelo de Yurio lo ama pero es un hombre mayor y entre que es de otra epoca practicamente y es alfa y su nieto omega se le hace dificil hablarle a Yurio del tema. Como vistes a Viktor no le gusto, pero teniendo 23 años creo que lo ilogico seria esperar que siguiera siendo virgen para Viktor, un omega tiene sus necesidades ademas tu pareja predestinada solo puede ser descubierta mediante el sexo, por lo que sexualmente no tienen tantos tabus como nosotros. Eso tampoco significa que sean putas o libertinos para un omega pedirle a un alfa pasar su celo tiene que ser un alfa en el que confien MUCHO, MUCHISIMO, y entre los alfas se considera el MAS GRANDE honor que un omega confie en ti para pedirtelo. Aun si al final resultan no ser pareja como Phichit y Yuri la confianza que se construye de ese momento no se destruye facilmente, ambos son los mejores amigos y si tienes la suerte de que esa persona sea tu pareja la verdad jamas te separaras de el. ^^ Si abra algo entre Chris y Minami son mi crack ship favorito (ese junto al Yurio x Minami son mis crack Ship XD) Y el proximo los planes son que Yuri se lo pida a Viktor pasarlo juntos y descubran si son compañeros predestinados o no ^^

mabells20 - Gracias ^^

Nethany - Si es algo asi como la platica XD

mine - Usted es golosa XD quien sabe, no soy fan del Otaburio prefiero el JJurio pero el trio es tentador a mas mejor XD

Sasame Michaelis - Usted tiene un sexto sentido muy agudo... eso o se espio mi fic XD Yuri tiene 23 a esa edad creo que es demasiado pedirle a un omega como el que siga siendo virgen ^^

Victoria Chacin618 - Tiene 23 es obvio que a pasado muchos celos con sus jugetes y es todo un experto en el tema XD

NUMENEESSE - Estoy de acuerdo contigo algun dia sera una excelente mami ^^

aiko musume - Si lo es ahora hay internet asi que muchos padres se salvan de ella pero cuando yo era joven el internet y wikipedia apenas eran bebes asi que fue bastante incomodo XD mi madre me dio un libro sobre sexualidad me lo dio, me dijo leelo y si tiene cualquier pregunta me dices XD tenia 14 años XD

miu39 - Por ahroa Yurio es muy joven para pasar su celo con alguien asi que si Yuri no va a dejar que otro alfa se acerce a su bebe aunque ni el mismo se dio cuenta que ya basicamente adopto al yankee ruso XD

Kotoko-noda - Si es JJurio

Muera'Tachi - Gracias ^^

atziig - Yuri borracho es un desmadre ^^

Nicona - Si lo es. ^^

darkness-ciel - Mira tu es la hija prodigo saliendo de las sombras si se quien eres sigues teniendo el mismo nick name que en Mundo Yaoi XD ChrisxMinami son uno de mis crack ship favoritos junto al Yurio x Minami asi que va a pasar XD Y si definitivamente los primeros celos de Yurio no fueron faciles y ni los asocia con placer por eso mismo, y no es por falta de amor de parte de su abuelo, pero su abuelo es un hombre mayor y alfa el realmente no puede entender esa parte de Yurio. Por eso Yuri entra en accion, Yurio esta en la etapa donde es importante que aprenda a estar comodo con el mismo ^^


	12. Omega Comfort

**Omega Comfort**

-Yuri...

Viktor comenzó a hablar para disculparse, pero Yuri lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano, muy serio.

-Sigo molesto contigo.-le advirtió-Pero necesito tu ayuda.-añadió con un suspiro.

-Lo que sea.-aseguró el alfa, que sabía que aun estaba en la caseta del perro por su insensibilidad de más temprano.

-Voy a llevar a Yurio a Omega Comfort*… pero su celo está cerca... será en tres días y ya comienza a oler duele dulce, y me gustaría que vinieras... Tú, Leo y Pichit, si pueden, por si alguien se pone pesado con él. Preferiría que se quedara aquí, pero en realidad Yurio debe venir para que pueda entender por sí mismo.

-Por supuesto.-asintió el ruso.-Lo entiendo. Yo... fui insensible, tú tienes razón. A pesar de parecer un adulto, Yurio sigue siendo un niño, y apuesto a que este es uno de sus primeros celos.-dijo y levantó una mano cuando Yuri estuvo a punto de silenciarlo de nuevo.-No, por favor, déjame disculparme.-le pidió con un suspiro.- Fui insensible con ese tema y no estuvo bien. Además, yo... no tenía derecho a molestarme por cosas que pasaron antes de que yo estuviera aquí. Tú tienes tanto derecho de haber buscado a tu pareja del alma al igual que hice yo.-admitió, aunque le costo decirlo.-No voy a negar que me hubiese gustado llegar antes, por que estoy seguro de que eres mi pareja destinada.-aseguró acercándose a Yuri y tomándolo de la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos.-Pero es lo que es. Solo espero que quien haya sido te tratara como mereces… como a un tesoro, Yuri Katsuki.

Yuri sonrió casi sin darse cuenta.

-Lo hizo. Y yo... yo también creo que tú eres... pasa mi próximo celo conmigo…-susurró mirándolo a los ojos, antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía... se suponía que aún estaba enfadado con Viktor... bueno, no importaba ya.

-Será el más grande honor.-sonrió Viktor. Esto de disculparse era como había dicho Leo, es más, hasta se sentía bien ver la suave sonrisa de Yuri, la forma en que lo miraba, y se sentía correcto. Antes de pensarlo se inclino y sus labios tocaron los del omega. Yuri rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Viktor acercándolo mas a él y gimiendo en la boca del ruso, abriendo la suya para él en un beso profundo.

Ambos se olvidaron de todo a su alrededor, las manos de Viktor en la cintura de Yuri, acariciandola suavemente, sosteniendo al omega contra si...

-¡MALDITOS!-Viktor y Yuri saltaron sobresaltados, mirando a Yurio confundidos.- ¿Me dices que te espere para salir y estas besándote con éste?-le reclamó a Yuri.

Yuri miró sonrojado primero al adolescente y luego a Viktor, pero fue éste quien tomó el relevo.

-Termínate de vestir, ya vamos.-suspiró, recordándose ser amable... No quería volver a molestar a Yuri, sobretodo después de ese beso y de que le pidiera pasar juntos su próximo celo. ¿Qué importaba ahora quién hubiera sido el anterior? Se lo había pedido a él y estaba seguro que él sería el permanente. Así que antes de dañarlo diciendo algo sin pensar de nuevo se cortaría la lengua. -Iré a buscar a Leo y a Phichit, y llamaré a Chris para que nos acompañe. Un alfa más no nos viene mal… y además lo deje plantado.-admitió con una sonrisa, pues había olvidado la cita con su mejor amigo... que por otro lado Chris, también lo había olvidado a él y estaba patinando con un lindo omega japonés, aunque eso último Viktor no lo sabía.

Yuri asintió.

-Iré a cambiarme.

Yuri se apresuró a correr a su habitación, sonrojado. Necesitaba unos minutos a solas luego de haber besado tan descaradamente al alfa... era la primera vez que se había entregado de esa forma a un simple beso. Y dios, si así de bien se había sentido con un beso, moriría cuando Viktor lo tomará.

-o-o-o-o-

-¿En realidad tiene que estar sonando una música tan patética?-gruño Yurio, estaba sonando "It's Raining Alfa*" por los altavoces de la tienda, el joven ruso se arreglo más la capucha porque si alguien descubría que estaba en un lugar como ese saltaría de un puente.- ¿Y por qué vino él?-protestó, señalando a Minami con molestia.

-Estaba con Chris cuando Viktor lo llamó, así que vine.-se encogió de hombros Minami con una enorme sonrisa, sin dejar que el mal humor de Yurio le afectara. Se lo había pasado genial con su nuevo amigo y decidió que no no se dejaría molestar mirando los nuevos dildos que habían llegado de su linea favorita.

-¿Chris? ¿Desde cuando lo tuteas?-se preocupo Yuri.- ¿Y qué hacías con él? Ni siquiera sabía que se conocían.-dijo preocupado, pues Minami solo tenía 17 y Chris 25. -Y tú, Yurio, compórtate. Y quítate esa capucha, que llamas más la atención con ella, que sin ella.-se acordó de reprender al adolescente mal humorado.

-Él me lo pidió, que lo llamara Chris.-dijo encogiendose de hombros el rubio japonés.-Y lo encontré hoy en el Hotetsu y me ayudo con mis cuádruples.-añadió con una sonrisa enorme. -Y es cierto, Yurio, es una tienda para omegas, todos los que están aquí vienen por lo mismo, así que realmente llamas más la atención tratándote de ocultar así que actuando normal como nosotros.-aseguro el japonés más joven, que no entendía por que el mal humor del ruso si solo se trataba de un celo.

Los alfas no estaban permitidos a esas horas en la tienda, solo tenían acceso los domingos por si buscaban algún regalo, y el resto del tiempo, de lunes a sábado, les estaba prohibido el paso. Solo los Omegas podían entrar, pues así se sentían más cómodos y confiados a la hora de escoger o preguntar por los productos.

Yuri no quería dejar ir el tema tan rápido, pero solo podía ocuparse de una cosa a la vez y era mejor hacerlo primero del tema de Yurio, pues urgía más dado que el chico caería en celo dentro de tres días y era obvio que ni siquiera estaba cómodo con el tema por la forma en que usaba la capucha. Ningún Omega debería avergonzarse de sus necesidades. Tenían celo y eran sumamente fértiles, y tenían derecho a comprar los mejores productos para satisfacerlo si no tenían pareja... después de todo ellos eran los que daban la descendencia al mundo, así que lo menos que podían hacer era respetarlos y no hacerlos sentirse avergonzados por lo que eran.

Aunque en este caso, no era el mundo lo que hacía sentirse avergonzado al adolescente. Era el mal manejo que había tenido del tema… hasta ahora. Pero la cambiaría eso.

-Bien Yuri, te mostrare lo que necesitas. Minami, ve a mirar por la tienda.-le ordenó, alejando al rubio japonés para conservar la privacidad del ruso.

Minami se encogió de hombros y obedeció yendo directo a la zona de lencería, cosa que paso desapercibida para Yuri de momento. Había juguetes interesantes, pero en su próximo celo Minami ya tendría 18, y aunque había pensado que lo pasaría solo como siempre y había juntado dinero para el nuevo dildo de 7 velocidades que quería, después de lo pasado ese día, comenzaba a entender la necesidad de buscar a su alma gemela, de no querer pasarlo solo... le gustaría pasar por una vez su celo con alguien más, aun si al final esa persona no resultaba ser su pareja destinada... pero también podía ser que tuviera suerte y si. Así que mejor mirar la lencería, pues no tenía ni una mierda de ropa de cama sexy... su pijama más sexy era una del demonio de Tasmania que le había regalado Yuri en su cumpleaños 17... Y no era nada sexy. Era un pantalón y una camisilla.

Yurio estaba mortificado siguiendo a Yuri y escuchándolo mientras veía con horror como iba llenando la canasta con "todo" lo que iba a necesitar según él. Nadie podía necesitar tantas cosas, pensaba sonrojado el omega.

-Esto es realmente bueno para calmarte, son feromonas alfas sintéticas.-dijo tomando un frasquito.-Si las pones en las sabanas de tu nido te sentirás muy bien.-le contaba Yuri echándolas en la canasta.

-Son caras.-jadeo al verle el precio al pequeño frasco.

-Es porque son las mejores. Hay más económicas, pero éstas son las mejores,-aseguró- las que más se parecen a las verdaderas. Y no te apures por el precio.-lo tranquilizo.-Viktor paga.-y sonrió, pues esa había sido la disculpa del alfa: le había dado su tarjeta y le había dicho que comprara todo lo que Yurio necesitara.

Yuri estaba asombrado, pero asintió. Aun si estaba mortificado, la verdad no podía dejar de escuchar todo lo que le decía Yuri, y esperaba que tuviera razón. No quería seguir sintiendo dolor en su celo, quería poder disfrutar de su sexualidad como la mayoría de los omegas. Siempre había pensado que había algo mal con él, o que la gente mentía sobre el celo... ahora comenzaba a pensar que tal vez ni había nada malo con él ni la gente mentía. Sin darse cuenta se echo la capucha hacia atrás por el calor, sin preocuparse por quien lo veía, más concentrado en escuchar a Yuri que en el resto.

-o-o-o-o-

-Lamento haber olvidado nuestra cita...-se disculparon Chris y Viktor a la vez, fuera de la tienda de Comfort Omega, sentados en un banco.-¿Me dejaste plantado?-se reclamaron a la vez antes de romper a reír.

-¿Yuri?-preguntó Chris divertido y Viktor asintió sin vergüenza.

-¿Minami?-preguntó Viktor en cambio.- ¿No es algo joven?-añadió divertido.

-Solo lo ayudaba a patinar.-se defendió Chris, pero Viktor le sonrío burlón mientras el suizo negaba con la cabeza. Sabía la fama que tenía, pero no era tan malo. Él no jugaba con el corazón de nadie, siempre era sincero a pesar de su descaro. Al menos, no era un jugador mentiroso.

Phichit estaba un poco apartado, hablando con Leo, o mas bien escuchando a Leo, pues el americano creyó prudente advertirle que Viktor no había reaccionado bien al saber que Yuri había pasado su celo con alguien más y pensó que sería bueno decirle a Phichit para fuera discreto por su propia seguridad, por eso casi le dio un ataque cuando su amigo tailandés se dirigió directamente hacia Viktor.

-¿Podemos hablar?-le preguntó a Viktor.-En privado.-le aclaro con firmeza. Viktor se extrañó, pero se levantó para acompañarlo.

-No tardamos, espera aquí,-le pidió a Chris- y si Yuri y los chicos terminan rápido, que lo dudo, no se muevan hasta que volvamos, aunque no tardaremos, y Leo se quedara contigo.-dijo acompañando a Phichit.

-Ji me va a matar.-jadeo Leo con los ojos muy abiertos de espanto.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Chris sin entender nada.

-No debí decirle a Phichit... no pensé que estuviera tan loco... lo subestime. Siempre ha sido muy protector con Yuri... incluso antes de eso…-dijo, lamentándose de su suerte, pues debió haberlo pensado mejor.

-¿De qué hablas? Creo que estoy teniendo problemas con el inglés por que no te estoy entendiendo.-le dijo Chris con sinceridad.

-Phichit fue la primera, única persona, con la que Yuri ha pasado algún celo. Viktor solo sabe que no fue el primero y ya tuvo un estúpido ataque de celos... y creo que Phichit le va a decir y advertirle que si lastima a Yuri le rompera las piernas... pero Viktor se ve del tipo de alfa que usaría sus patines para cortar la cabeza de Phichit y ponérsela de medalla.-explicó Leo espantado.

Chris silbó al entender todo.

-Vaya, que intenso... veamos qué pasa, y si se pone peligroso nos metemos... por que sí llegan a las manos pienso divertirme viendo como Yuri Katsuki patea el trasero de los dos.-sonrió el suizo, sin alterarse para nada.

-o-o-o-o-

Notas finales:

Omega Comfort*-nombre de una famosa tienda de juguetes sexuales echos especialmente para las necesidades omega.

It's Raining Alfa* - En realidad es It's Raining Men la canción que me imaginaba solo cambiale Men por Alfa y ya entenderán por que se quejaba el Yurio XD

¿Vieron el ultimo cap de YoI? Dios ver patinar a Yuri y a Viktor juntos casi me hace llorar, fue como ver mi fanfic haciendose realidad en el anime. Que sepan que hubo un pequeño cambio de planes. Originalmente la rutina larga de Viktor y Yuri iba a ser Jesus Christ Superstar interpretado originalmente por Tatiana Voloshozhar y Maxim Trankov En Soshi 2014. Pero a la mierda, ahora su programa largo sera Hanarezuni sobaniite a huevo. Obvio con unos pequeños cambios si quieren ganar necesitan saltos de pareja y espiral de la muerte los cuales son obligatorios para las parejas, dado que la interpretación del final fue mas de Ice Dancing que de Pair Skating. Pero la esencia será la misma *o*

Por cierto por ultimo un gran agradecimiento a Becky que es la beta de este fic y corrigió de ayer para hoy el cap que le envíe tarde XD

-o-o-o-o-

HoleInYourFace - Confesare que el Phichuri es de mis gustos culposos XD

ShibuyaRen- No tienes ni idea de lo cruel que eres con Otabek al pedir que lo traigan para el celo de Yurio... tu quieres que el pobre sufra ^^

.Akatsuki - Es por que es Ruso XD No son muy sensibles XD

Sasame Michaelis - Le salio mas facil de lo que esperaba disculparse XD Yuri no puede estar mucho tiempo enfadado con el alfa idiota.

Victoria Chacin618- Es un profesional XD

Kokonese - Yo tambien los adoro ^^

TsubasaClowLi - Ningun paraiso es perfecto ^^

Angeli Murasaki - Sangre XD

kaoryciel94 - En el caso de los omegas y alfas no. Recuerda que las almas gemelas se descubren al tener sexo. Viktor y Phihcit siempre se quisieron mucho asi que pasar un celo juntos para averiguar si eran pareja destinadas era algo casi necesario. La confirmacion de que no lo eran les hizo poder asentarse mejor en su relacion de amistad y confianza. Y si hay sex friend que confunden el sexo con el amor, pero en el caso de Phichit y Yuri nunca paso por que ellos siempre han creido en que en algun lugar del mundo esta su pareja destinada y la esperan. Aun asi son mejores amigos y se protegen con la fuerza que solo dos amigos de verdad pueden tener. Y si a los 23 los humanos normales pueden llegar virgenes e incluso mas haya XD pero creo que en un omega y un alfa con las fuertes neesidades sexuales que tienen no es del todo logico o natural aunque no es imposible como dije Michele casi lo hizo ^^ Sobre la mordedura es por que este instinto solo aparece ante la verdadera pareja destinada asi es como se evita que se muerda a alguien que no es tu pareja. Igual hay alfas "malos" que te marcarian aunque no fueras su pareja pero es un crimen. Y Lee tiene un sexto sentido a ese tampoco le va a hacer gracia la info XD

aiko musume - Eso seria spoiler y vas a tener que esperar para verlo pero te adelanto que el nombre se llama "resonancia de almas"

Lunatica Drake Dark - Gracias a ti por leerla ^^

miu39 - igual que lo que le dice Ji a Yuri ^^

Ro - Gracias ^^

jessicaraya - Eso es asi no podemos reclamar por lo que paso antes de que nosotros llegaramos a la vida de una persona ^^

Muera'Tachi - Sip, Phichuri es de mis gustos culposos favoritos ^^

NUMENEESSE - Tuvo suerte de que no lo mandaran a dormir con Maka-chin XD

Fannynyanyan1912 - Muchas gracias me alegro te guste ^^

anonima - Una hermana! Alguien mas que tiene amor al Crack MinamixChris *o*

mabells20- Gracias ^^

Nethany- Te escucho y se disculpo... esperemos que no meta la pata de nuevo XD

Sui-chan Hitachiin - Gracias ^^

MAJO WALLES - Bienvenida ^^ espero lo disfrutes ^^

Hideki-Kousui - Bienvenida bienvenida pero no dejes solo uno deja todos los que quieras XD Abra Mpreg pero sera para mucho mas adelante casi rozando el final de la historia de lo contrario Yuri tendria que retirarse de patinar si estuviera embarazado y no queremos eso aun ^^


	13. Cuentas claras

**Cuentas claras**

Mientras salían de Comfort Omega Yurio se sonrojo al ver todas las bolsas que Yuri y Minami cargaban tranquilamente y se volvió a poner la capucha tratando de esconderse.

-Chic... ¿qué les paso?-preguntó Yuri boquiabierto al ver a Viktor y Phichit, que se veían un poco golpeados y desarreglados. Chris tenía una enorme sonrisa y Leo se estaba tratando de esconder detrás de Chris.

-Nos caímos.-dijeron a la vez el ruso y el tailandés.

-¿Juntos?-preguntó Yurio incrédulo. Una vez más asintieron a dúo. Yuri los miró con sospecha sin creerles nada.

-¿Qué paso?-exigió saber.

-Nada, de verdad.-sonrió Viktor pasando un brazo por los hombros de Phichit.-Solo nos caímos, eso fue todo... ¿verdad, chicos?-preguntó a Chris y a Leo. Chris soltó una carcajada acercándose a Minami y ayudándolo con los paquetes, Leo asintió. Lo que fuera con tal de que Ji no se enterara de nada.

-Bien, entonces vamos a casa.-asintió aun sin creerles del todo, pero dado que ambos alfas parecían enteros pues mejor no seguir preguntando. Debía ser cosa de alfas.

-o-o-o- 

_-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Viktor al tailandés cuando se hubieron alejado un poco, a un discreto pasillo._

 _-Solo te voy a advertir algo... si lastimas a Yuri romperé tus dos piernas. Puedo ser más pequeño que tú, pero sigo siendo un alfa y JURÉ proteger y cuidar a MI mejor amigo.-le advirtió Phichit muy serio._

 _-Uhmmm... ¿A qué viene la advertencia?-le preguntó Viktor, sin asustarse en lo más mínimo._

 _-Supe que le montaste una escena por no ser su primer alfa... y tuviste cara para hacerlo cuando tú y Chris son bien conocidos por lo libremente que entregan sus favores a aquellos omegas que se ofrecen con la esperanza de encontrar su alma gemela en ustedes.-comentó muy serio el moreno. Viktor también se puso serio._

 _-No puedo hablar por Chris, pero YO no soy un jugador. Es cierto que no soy un santo, pero JAMÁS he jugado o engañado a un omega._

 _-¿Puedes decir que te has acostado con todos esos chicos creyendo seriamente que podían ser tu alma gemela?-le retó el mas bajo de los dos._

 _Viktor no podía refutar eso, no cuando con la mayoría de las personas con las que había compartido sus favores no había creído que pudieran ser pareja, nunca hasta Yuri Katsuki._

 _-No, no puedes. Pero Yuri sí._

 _Yuri tenía veintidós años, cuando se lo pidió por primera vez, completamente sonrojado y avergonzado, a él, a un alfa inexperto, pero que con él que creía que podía darse la posibilidad de que fueran almas gemelas, ambos lo creían. Habían compartido más que nadie más, se conocían perfectamente, compartían muchas cosas en común y podían hablar de todo y nada, se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro... Y aunque él creyó lo mismo, no sucedió, y de cierto modo fue un alivio, pues eso les permitió poder seguir siendo los MEJORES amigos, confiar aún más el uno en el otro._

 _Yuri siempre prometió cuidarme hasta que me pudiera dejar en manos de un omega que me mereciera... sus palabras no las mías. Y yo prometí lo mismo, prometí siempre estar para él en las buenas y en las malas. Después de lo que me entregó, prometí no dárselo a nadie que no lo mereciera.-le dijo completamente serio.-Así que si quieres reclamarle a alguien, vienes y me reclamas a mí. No te atrevas a reclamarle a Yuri.-le dijo, con las orejas rojas por el enojo._

 _-¿Fuiste tú? ¿Fuiste tú el primer alfa con el que Yuri paso su celo?-preguntó Viktor frunciendo el entrecejo._

 _-Los dos celos de sus veintidós años.-dijo Phichit con orgullo.-Tanto así confía en mí. Y yo en él. Vivimos juntos por años en USA, compartíamos entrenador, pista y casa... ¿en realidad te sorprende que quisiéramos saber si estábamos destinados o no?-le preguntó, mirando a Viktor como si este fuera idiota._

 _Viktor no dijo ni agua va antes de saltar sobre el alfa más joven, pero éste ya lo estaba esperando. Forcejearon más de lo que se pegaron. Chris y Leo se habían acercado corriendo, pero Chris le impidió al americano meterse._

 _-Deja que se lo saquen de adentro.-le dijo tranquilamente._

 _Cinco minutos después ambos alfas se habían calmado._

 _-¿Mejor?-les pregunto muy sonriente._

 _Los dos alfas asintieron más calmados, arreglándose como podían._

 _-Yo soy el alfa que se lo merece, pasaremos todas nuestra vida juntos, estamos destinados. -le aseguró Viktor, desafiante._

 _Phichit asintió por qué al menos como alfa no codiciaba a Yuri, pero también, de cierta forma, se sentía su protector, su hermano mayor aun cuando era menor que él. Puede que fuera en parte porque Yuri era un omega, hijo de betas, y alguien tenía que tomar ese papel, y él lo había hecho._

 _-Si al final eso es lo que Yuri decide tendrás mi bendición, pero si al final te quiere fuera de su vida, patearé tu trasero todo el camino de vuelta a Rusia.-aseguró el tailandés, y en el fondo, aunque jamás lo admitiría, Viktor estuvo ligeramente feliz de ver que Yuri tenía a alguien tan fiel y decidido cuidando sus espaldas, alguien que no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente a pesar de su amabilidad para con otros._

 _-Espero que Yuri te de un infierno con Seung Gil Lee.-le deseó, haciendo sonrojar y tartamudear al tailandés mientras Chris y Leo rompían la tensión riendo por el comentario._

-o-o-o-

Yuri tarareaba mientras acomodaba todo lo comprado en la habitación especial que él solía usar para sus celos, una habitación sellada para evitar que el olor saliera y enloqueciera a otros. Yurio estaba contra la pared, con el ceño fruncido mientras lo veía preparar el "nido", que no era más que un futon rodeado por un montón de mantas, que se veía muy cómodas a decir verdad. A la derecha del futon había botellas de agua, y a la izquierda, toda la parafernalia que habían comprado.

-¿Sabes que te mintieron y que seguramente se pelearon?-le dijo al japonés, solo por que quería verlo sentirse tan incómodo como él.

-Lo sé, que no se cayeron... seguramente se pelearon.-respondió Yuri sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.-Ven.-lo llamó y Yurio se acercó de mala gana. Yuri lo empujó en medio de las sábanas.- ¿Se siente cómodo o crees que necesitas más?-preguntó amablemente.

Era como estar entre nubes de algodón cálido y cómodo, pero Yurio jamás lo confesaría.

-No entiendo por qué no puedo simplemente usar la cama.-dijo el omega menor enfurruñado.

-Una vez tu cuerpo se familiarice con el nido lo vas a entender.-río el otro.-Ya verás lo útil que es esto.-le aseguro.-Bueno, ya casi esta listo, salgamos de aquí. Tenemos que ir a comer.-le dijo a Yurio levantándose y ayudando al menor a hacerlo.

Para su sorpresa, Yurio se encontró con que en realidad no quería abandonar lo que el japonés llamaba el nido. Era jodidamente cómodo. Claro Yurio aun no caía en cuenta que las mantas donde estaban eran costosas mantas hechas especialmente para omegas y por eso se encontraba tan a gusto en ellas.

-o-o-o-

Notas finales:

Mucha gente me pedía una precuela/flashback/capitulo especial con la historia de Phichit y Yuri y lo que paso en America. Bueno pues les tengo una sorpresa.

Estoy trabajando en lo que será una precuela e este fanfic llamado.

"Mi vida en America" Hay podremos ver desde el inicio cuando Yuri y Phichit se conocen y como se vuelven mejores amigos con algunos roces sexuales ^_~ tendrá muchos momentos divertidos y bastante LeoJi pal pueblo aunque muy poco Vikturi dado que Viktor no reparo en nuestro lindo cerdito hasta el final de la vida de Yuri en America.

Y al final terminaron siendo este el libro central y un par de libros cortos. Esta saga es

"Fantasy On Ice" el libro principal que se centra en Vikturi.

"Mi Vida en America" Un libro corto que es la precuela y se podría decir que es un Pichuri like bromance ^^

"El Hada del Hielo" Ya estoy trabajando en esta continuación que toma lugar con un Yurio de 18 años donde veremos un montón de JJurio, Otabek será el mejor amigo de Yurio (que hace sentir celos a JJ) y lo que se viene entre JJ y Otabek ni se la imaginan. Oh y Minami de co-protagonista dado que Minami será el Chris de Yurio (recordemos que Yuri ya no patina mas en individuales así que necesitábamos un nuevo rival para Yurio ^^) En este libro podrán ver los hijos de Vikturi que no verán aquí por que antes de poner a Viktor y Yuri a tener hijos quiero que primero disfruten de su carrera de patinaje juntos ^^

"Pareja Destinada" Este es otro pequeño libro que contara mejor la historia de Leo y Ji desde la primera vez que se conocen hasta que comparten su primer celo juntos ^^

Por ultimo NO actualice el domingo pasado por que fue navidad y este domingo tampoco lo are por que es año nuevo y trabajo y luego de trabajar no voy a llegar a pasar mis fiestas aqui XD Probablemente volveremos a la normalidad luego de navidades.

-o-o-o-

Angeli Murasaki - Usted queria sangre XD

Pain-99 - Bueno JJ ya se dio cuenta del hada rusa y el hada rusa de JJ pero el hada tiene 15 años y primero tiene que aprender a estar comodo consigo mismo y su condicion de omega.

mabells20 - Gracias ^^

aiko musume - Pichit solo dejaba las cosas claras ^^

Lunatica Drake Dark - Gracias ^^

Fannynyanyan1912 - Si Yurio ya podra divertirse solito ^^

Coco - Incluso la idiotes de VIktor tiene limites parece XD

kaoryciel94 - Yo amo a Phichit el necesita mas amor Si vi su sueño se me hizo de lo mas tierno aunque ni rusos, ni checos, ni canadiences ni italianos en el XD (dejo fuera a Sala, MIchele, Mila, Viktor, Yurio, JJ y Nekola XD). Minami en unos meses sera legal y el lo sabe XD Chris es amor me encanta su amistad con Viktor aunque muchos del fandom no quieren a Chris. Y Viktor y Yuri nacieron el uno para el otro ese baile del final lo demostro ^^

Majo walles - Gracias bella espero lo disfrutes ^^

Muera'Tachi - Si a Phichit le gusta el coreano... le gustan dificiles XD

Vicky A. Chacn - Si es una tienda muy interesante XD

Nekocaro- Si lo es ^^

Polaris L. Dane - Ok ^^

Sui-chan Hitachiin - Yo tambien quiero ver a Yuri y Viktor hacerla completa

Kokonese - Y Chris va a aplaudir mientras lo ve XD

Elea Aeterna- Gracias a ti por leer ^^

LadyMalfoyBlack36 -Gracias me alegro mucho que te guste pero como vengo diciendo desde el cap 2 el fic es un JJurio como pareja segundaria Otabek solo sera para Yurio su propio Phichit ^^

NoisulIvone - Tienen un monton de instinto animal pero este lo dejo mas para el sexo y el celo el resto del tiempo siguen siendo humanos con solo un par de peculiaridades ^^ Gracias por leer me alegro que te guste como lo manejo ^^

jessicaraya- Las parejas esta en el cap 2 ^^


	14. Conteo erróneo

**Conteo erróneo**

Todos los huéspedes que se quedaban en el hostal estaban en la misma mesa, compartiendo la cena. Es decir Phichit, Leo, Ji, Yurio, Viktor y Minami. Chris no estaba, porque él se quedaba en un hotel más cercano a donde fue el evento de Fantasy on Ice.

El katsudon que su mama había preparado era delicioso y Yuri ignoraban las pullas que volaban de un lado a otro entre Viktor y Pichit mientras miraba fijamente a Minami, quien fingía ignorancia... tenían que hablar sobre esa "amistad" con Chris aunque al menor, porque aún era un menor, no le gustara. Leo y Ji conversaban en su propio mundo, y justo iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando se fijo en Yurio. Se veía afiebrado y con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Estas bien?

Yurio lo miró con ojos cristalinos.

-Me duele el vientre...-susurró.

Yuri extendió su mano, tocando la frente del omega mas joven de todos, y Yurio gimió sin darse cuenta, buscando frotarse más contra su mano fría. Fue entonces que lo entendió.

-Oh, no...-susurró cuando Viktor levantó la vista atraído por el olor, lo mismo que Phichit, e incluso Leo dejó de hablar con Ji para mirarlo, pues lo que estaba llenando la habitación en ese momento era el olor del celo de Yurio.

Se suponía que aún no era momento. El adolecente le había dicho que aun no era, pero al parecer había errado sus cálculos por que su olor era sin duda signo inequívoco del celo y había tres alfas no apareados en esa habitación.

Yuri y Ji reaccionaron a la vez.

Yuri dejó caer el tazón de katsudon cuando saltó sobre la mesa para placar a Viktor contra la pared tratando de detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Ji se arrojó sobre Leo, cayendo ambos al suelo, el chino sentado sobre el pecho de su pareja, usando TODAS sus fuerzas para retenerlo. Minami miraba a todos espantado y Phichit temblaba aferrandose con fuerza a la pequeña mesa.

-¡Phichit, ayúdame!-le pidió Yuri a gritos por ayudada. Phichit lo miró con ojos ansiosos.

-No puedo... yo... yo...-el alfa tailandés contuvo el aliento. Si seguía respirando solo se llenaría aún más los pulmones con el delicioso olor del adolescente ruso, que estaba comenzando a gemir por las feromonas alfas que estaban soltando ellos instintivamente ante el olor. Levantándose bruscamente, Phichit tomó la ruta de escape más rápida, saltó por la ventana y comenzó a correr tan lejos como podía del olor que quería hacerle perder la cabeza.

-¡Minami!-le gritó Yuri al adolescente japonés, que al fin reacciono y saltando sobre sus pies tomó la mano de Yurio y con una fuerza sorprendente para su baja estatura lo arrastró lejos de ahí.

Los dos alfas restantes, desesperados, trataron de ir detrás del omega en celo que se escapaba. Pero Ji no lo permitiría tan fácilmente, para distraer a su alfa lo tomó con firmeza y lo besó metiéndole la lengua casi hasta la garganta, con lo que un poco de cordura volvió a Leo, quién abrió los ojos para mirar a Ji, aferrándose a sus sentimientos por él y no al olor de Yurio, aferrándolo contra él con desesperación, frotando la erección tras su pantalón contra Ji y haciendole una exploración bucal con la lengua. Era como un sediento tomando agua, solo que su agua era Ji.

Yuri vio al chino y siguiendo su ejemplo tomó la cara de Viktor y lo besó, de modo que lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía las manos del alfa ruso sobre su trasero, apretando sus bien formadas nalgas con fuerza mientras lo besaba con la misma pasión. En un segundo, sus piernas acabaron rodeando la cintura del alfa, que se dio la vuelta para presionarlo contra la pared mientras asaltaba su boca y apretaba su trasero.

Por su parte, Minami había corrido directo hasta la habitación preparada para el celo omega de Yurio, cerro la primera puerta con fuerza y llave, y luego siguió corriendo por el pasillo hasta la habitación del fondo, la habitación para el calor omega, entró en ella y cerró también esa puerta con miedo de que los alfas vinieran detrás, y empujó a Yurio al nido.

Pudo escuchar al omega gimotear y echar su cabeza hacia atrás gritando de dolor. Oh si, Minami sabía lo que era eso y sabía lo que necesitaba. Sus manos temblaron mientras entraba al nido de Yurio y lo ayudaba a desnudarse. Él lo sabía, pues lo había vivido: la ropa sobre la piel dolía cuando uno estaba en celo, por eso las mantas de confort omega eran importantes, pues eran de las pocas piezas de tela que no dolían al tener contacto contra la sensible piel.

Desnudar al rubio ruso solo le otorgó unos segundos de respiro antes de que éste volviera a lloriquear por el dolor. Las manos de Minami temblaban mientras rebuscaba ente las cosas junto al nido, y un par de botellas de agua se cayeron por sus nervios, pero no le importo pues encontró lo que buscaba, el frasco de feromonas alfa líquidas, que abrió y derramó sobre las mantas. El olor hizo ronronear a Yurio, que gimió restregando su rostro hay donde habían caído, inhalando su olor con el rostro enterrado en las mantas del nido y el trasero levantando, en busca de algo que ansiaba por su biología.

Las manos de Minami aun temblaban cuando buscó entre los juguetes. Por todo lo que había pasado, era obvio que Yurio no era el mejor con eso del celo. A ningún omega criado por otro, o al menos por un beta que supiera bien lo que hacía, le habría pasado lo que a Yurio, habría estado bien preparado para ese momento.

Entre los juguetes buscó el más pequeño, y aun cuando los omegas lubricaban de forma natural tomó torpemente el lubricante, echando más sobre el juguete.

-Aquí, Yurio aquí...-trató de ponerlo en las manos del omega menor, pero Yurio le ignoró restregando aún más su rostro contra el delicioso olor alfa que ahora desprendía su nido, y, moviendo su trasero, buscaba que un alfa le diera algo que no tendría por qué no había ninguno en la habitación.

Minami estaba sonrojado como una amapola. Era horrible, cuando tuvo su primer celo él hizo lo mismo ante las feromonas alfa que había comprado su madre y ella tuvo que ayudarlo. Ahora, él tendría que ayudar a Yurio... pero no podía. Sus manos temblaban, sus mejillas estaban rojas y quería llorar. No tenía edad para asistir a otro omega en eso, ni siquiera se había preparado alguna vez mentalmente pues no tenía hermanos menores, y aunque tuviera, su madre era una omega.

Casi gritó de felicidad cuando vio a Yuri entrar a la habitación.

-¿Y los alfas?-preguntó, viendo a Yuri con la camisa por fuera, el cabello desarreglado y el pantalón colgando de sus caderas.

-Leo y Viktor recuperaron la suficiente cordura para salir corriendo como Phichit, Ji se quedó limpiando el comedor y usar el inhibidor de olor de limpieza para sacar el de Yurio de las zonas comunes.- ¿Cómo esta él?-preguntó el omega mayor, aun con la respiración agitada, acercándose al nido.

-Yo... él necesita ayuda, pero no puedo.-susurró Minami espantado. Yuri se arrodilló a su lado y acaricio su cabello.

-Lo hiciste bien Minami, ve a ayudar a Ji. Yo me encargo de todo.-le prometió, y la tensión abandono el cuerpo de Minami, que asintió con alivio y salió corriendo de prisa, dejando el dildo en manos de Yuri y cerrando las puertas a su paso.

-Yurio todo está bien... todo está bien...-Yuri dejo salir su olor omega para tranquilizar al más joven, que en celo y asustado, se volvió lloriqueando hacia él y extendió una mano que Yuri tomó, apretándola para darle confort, viendo lo dolorosamente obvio que era la falta de una madre o una figura omega en la vida de Yurio.

En parte lo entendía. Yuri era hijo de dos betas, su madre no había podido ayudarle, y su tía, una omega, había sido quien había debido ir a darle el consuelo en su primer celo y guiarlo. Yurio ya tenía quince años, debió de haber tenido un omega con él su primera vez... Atrajo al omega mas joven a sus brazos, envolviéndolo en un capullo de hormonas omegas que buscaban tranquilizarlo, aunque sabía que el efecto no duraría mucho tiempo, sobre todo porque Yurio ya era algo mayor, y entre más joven fueras mejor funcionaban lo que llamaban las hormonas "maternas", pero a mayor edad estas dejaban de tener efectos. Con quince años, el efecto en Yurio no duraría mucho.

Puso el dildo en manos de Yurio y guió las manos del jovencito hacia su zona trasera, guiándolo suavemente para que aprendiera como insertar el dildo en sí mismo. Trató de que Yurio mismo lo encendiera pero era obvio que el omega estaba demasiado perdido, así que lo hizo él, y de inmediato Yurio gimió como era obvio, pues estaba hecho para moverse solo, para imitar la fuerza de un alfa.

Yuri amarró las correas a los muslos de Yurio para que el dildo no se saliera. De inmediato, el cuerpo del omega se relajó al recibir lo que ansiaba y necesitaba. Yuri lo dejó de nuevo sobre las mantas que desprendían el olor de las feromonas alfas, que era obvio que Minami había dejado caer sobre ellas. Muy bien hecho.

Debería salir de la habitación, ya que estar tanto tiempo en la habitación de un omega en pleno celo solo ayudaba a acelerar el celo del omega que se quedaba, pero era lo justo. Él tuvo alguien en su primer celo, cuando tenía trece años y su tía se había quedado con él, cuidándolo, enseñándolo, guiándole aun a costa de que su celo se adelantara.

Y aun cuando él era demasiado joven para esto, y Yurio ya tenía quince años se quedaría con él. Se quedaría por que aun sí era dos años tarde, Yurio merecía pasar un primer celo omega adolescente como debía ser, y aun si era muy joven para tomar el rol de madre omega de un adolescente lo haría.

-o-o-o-

Notas finales:

Sobre las actualizaciones... el Primero de Enero termine el primer cap de "Mi Vida en America" el fic precuela de este que cuenta la vida de Phichit y Yuri en Detroit pero no lo publicare hasta que lo tenga mas adelantado o terminado.

Sobre la actualización de este, ahora que YoI se acabo y como YoI salía los Miércoles creo que voy a probar a actualizar los miércoles en lugar de los Jueves. Dije tratar si no me gusta o siento cómoda lo vuelvo a los jueves ^^

-o-o-o-

Pain-99 - Eso es asi ^^

kaoryciel94 - Phichit y Seung seguiran saliendo pero como segundarios XD aunque me gusta el PhichiLee no me visualizo haciendo una historia con ellos como principales, puede que un oneshot mas adelante quien sabe. A Otabek lo conoce de su competencia en America recuerda que hay Otabek se llevo la plata Leo el oro, Ji el bronce y Phichit el cuarto lugar. Y deben llevarse bien por que incluso Leo anima a Otabek en su rutina. y con Chris se lleva bastante bien si tenemos en cuenta que andaban chismeando en el restaurante y estuvieron juntos en la copa china ^^

Alba marina - Gracias ^^

jessicaraya - Gracias me alegro te gustara ^^

TsubasaClowLi - Yuri opto por ignorarlos dado que no hubo sangre XD

darkness-ciel - Si ese Viktor abre la boca y mete la pata casi sin darse cuenta XD espero que este cap te haya gustado ^^

artreader - Tal vez por que mi pareja favorita para Yurio es JJ, y si no fuera JJ seria YURI K. Y si no fuera el seria MINAMI. y luego solo al final si no quedara absolutamente nadie mas entonces miraria a Otabek, por que yo solo los veo como AMIGOS ^^ Punto aparte que a Otabek lo prefiero con MILA, con JJ, o con Seung ^^

mariasimal11- Todas lo esperamos XD

Lunatica Drake Dark - Gracias ^^

Beck16- Eso es muy cierto el trabajo del beta es muy importante al menos para mi, becky no solo corrigue mi ortografia siempre esta para aconsejar animarme y aguantar mis pataletas ^^

Guest- Gracias ^^

Alex Darklight - -_- En serio? JJURIO son de mis OTP solo superadas por LeoJi y Vikturi. Asi que si es JJURIO, no me gusta el Otaburio como pareja. Para mi Otabek es el mejor AMIGO de Yurio, asi que podrian parar de decirme lo mucho que les molesta el JJurio y dejar de pedirme Otaburio? no pienso escribir de una pareja que no me gusta. mi pareja favorita para Yurio es JJ, y si no fuera JJ seria YURI K. Y si no fuera el seria MINAMI. y luego solo al final si no quedara absolutamente nadie mas entonces miraria a Otabek, por que yo solo los veo como AMIGOS ^^ Punto aparte que a Otabek lo prefiero con MILA, con JJ, o con Seung ^^

Angeli Murasaki - Gracias ^^

Fannynyanyan1912 - No puede evitar los celos aun cuando sabe que no son rasonables XD

Muera'Tachi - ellos necesitaban darse esos putasos para arreglar las cosas ^^

HoleInYourFace - Estoy de acuerdo contigo ^^

Mimichis-chan - Gracias ^^

aiko musume - Gracias ^^

Ro - Gracias e igual a ti ^^

miu39 - En la vida no importa ser el primero importa ser el permanente ^^

Vicky Chacin C. -P -Yuuri de tonto no tiene un pelo solo que deja pasar a proposito muchas cosas por la paz XD

smileluck20 - Gracias a ti por leer ^^

0Rei-Zero0 - Gracias ^^


	15. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

Los tres días que Viktor pasó sin ver a Yuri se le hicieron eternos. Pero sabía que no podía ir a ver como estaba su cerdito japonés por qué Yurio estaba en pleno celo y, al parecer, Yuri había tomado la decisión de estar con él.

-¿Ustedes no piensan volver a sus casas?-le preguntó a Phichit, que tecleaba en su celular, y a la pareja chino-americana que estaba mimandose, Leo acostado sobre las piernas de Ji, quien pasaba los dedos por su cabello.

-Na... no tengo prisa.-sonrió Phichit.-Además, desde que estoy aquí, y luego de lo de Fantasy on Ice, todas las fotos que subo tuyas y de Yuri superan los 100k en Instagram.-sonrió Phichit, satisfecho.

-¿Tienes fotos de nosotros en Instagram?-preguntó Viktor, tomando su celular y buscando el Instagram del tailandés. -¿Y cuál es la excusa de ustedes?-preguntó a Leo y Ji.

-Queremos hablar con Yuri antes de irnos.-sonrió Ji.-Pero pronto nos iremos.-prometió el omega chino dulcemente y Viktor se sintió un poco mal por estar casi echándolos... bueno solo a Ji. Leo y Phichit ya podían largarse, él necesitaba más tiempo con Yuri. Ya era suficiente con Minami y Yurio de residentes permanentes prácticamente.

-o-o-o-

Yurio se estiró dando un bostezo cansado pero satisfecho, por primera vez, al despertar y salir de la niebla de su celo. Su cuerpo no dolía, es decir si dolía, pero era un dolor rico y placentero, más bien como una pequeña molestia no del todo desagradable y no ese dolor horrible que hacía que cada hueso de su cuerpo doliera luego de su celo. Al parecer Yuri Katsuki había tenido razón.

Se frotó perezosamente entre sus cómodas mantas antes de al fin abrir los ojos y vio a Yuri a su lado. El omega mayor dormía babeando y sonrió un poco ahora que nadie le observaba, pues Yuri no había dormido ni un solo momento, cuidando de él todo el tiempo.

Y aunque NI BAJO tortura admitiría nunca el hecho, la verdad es que se había sentido bien, cuidado y protegido... suponía que así se hubiese sentido si su madre hubiera estado a su lado en su primer celo... El cerdo era muy joven para ser su madre, pero suponía que como hermano mayor funcionaba... pero jamás se lo diría, nunca jamás, aunque en ese momento Yuri Plisetsky se prometio devolverle el favor que le había hecho, todo lo que había hecho por él.

Un Plisetsky siempre pagaba sus deudas.

Su abuelo era el mejor, le adoraba y siempre había cuidado de él. No había nadie a quien Yurio quisiera más que a su abuelo, pero su abuelo era un alfa y ahora entendía que había cosas que por mucho que le amara no podía hacer por él.

Extendió su mano perezosamente y acarició el cabello de Yuri.

-Supongo que en realidad no serías un mal hermano mayor.-susurró para sí, acomodando el cabello del japonés lejos de su rostro.-Bien, en pago por lo que hiciste, desde hoy, nadie ademas de mí tendrá derecho de molestarte. Aplastaré a cualquiera que lo haga, ese será mi pago... supongo que te estoy adoptando, cerdo.-asintió, satisfecho consigo mismo y acurrucándose contra él volvió a cerrar los ojos. Quería dormir, estaba cansado y por primera vez en días su cuerpo no estaba caliente. Ni siquiera le importo el hecho de que aun estaba desnudo, dormir junto a Yuri se sentía cálido y confortable.

-o-o-o-

Cuando Yuri y Yurio reaparecieron se veían bien, descansados, aseados, y Yurio con una cara profundamente satisfecha. Ji y Minami le dieron una sonrisa complice y Yurio casi se las devolvió sin darse cuenta. Ahora podía entender esa complicidad entre los omegas que siempre le había parecido falsa, pero aun así, él era Yuri Plisetsky por lo que al final contuvo su sonrisa sincera y les dio una burlona.

Por su parte, Viktor se arrojó sobre Yuri abrazándolo.

-Yuri, estaba preocupado por ti.-aseguró mientras Phichit, como quien no quería la cosa, les tomaba una foto procurando no ser notado.

-Tengo hambre.-aseguró Yuri con una sonrisa a Viktor, que lo jaló a la mesa para que comiera.

-Debes ver al médico.-le dijo juicioso el alfa, satisfecho también pues Yuri le había pedido antes que pasaran su próximo celo juntos, y ahora que Yuri se había quedado con Yurio las posibilidades de que su celo se adelantara eran altas y a él no le molestaba para nada la idea.

-Lo sé, iré esta misma semana.-asintió Yuri.-Mientras más rápido pase esto mejor… debemos estar listos para nuestra primera competencia. Necesitamos ganar si queremos calificar para el Grand Prix.-aseguró con firmeza.

-Lo haremos.-respondió Viktor sin darle importancia, más centrado en el hecho de que pasaría su próximo celo con él.

Phichit abrió la boca para soltar alguna broma o pulla, pero Leo lo pisó, haciéndole callar.

-Yuri, quería hablar contigo...-Ji intervino, llamando su atención.- Leo y yo debemos volver este sábado a Detroit, tenemos compromisos. Nos ofrecieron trabajo para un anuncio.-le comentó, y Yuri le sonrió.

-Eso es genial.-aseguró. No era raro que patinadores famosos fueran las caras de diferentes productos de belleza, deportivos, ect. Viktor mismo era la actual cara de la línea de perfumes de Paco Rabanne, una línea muy famosa entre alfas.

-Debemos hacer un anuncio para una línea de ropa para omegas, y pensamos que a ti y a Viktor les gustaría salir junto con nosotros. Necesitan a dos más, y ustedes son una pareja tan hermosa...-aseguró Ji con entusiasmo, deseando trabajar junto a Yuri, que parpadeo sonrojándose.-Además, será para Exquis.-sonrió Ji.

Yuri jadeó, pues Exquis era la mejor línea de ropa especializada para omegas, y no había uno solo que no se sintiera hermoso al usar una pieza de ellos

-¿Es en serio?-preguntó mirando a Ji, que asintió entusiasmado y luego a Viktor, pues no podía que decir que sí por mucho que quisiera si se trataba de ambos.

-No tengo problema. No tengo contrato de exclusividad con Paco Rabanne y Puig, así que puedo hacerlo... pero la realidad es que no veo que pintamos Leo y yo en Exquis... su ropa es exclusiva para omegas.

-Dejarnos seducir por nuestros preciosos omegas vestidos de forma exquisita.-bromeó Leo.

-Eso tiene lógica.-sonrió.

-Además van a lanzar una nueva línea de ropa para parejas, con ropa para alfas, y se supone que si funciona luego probaran con una línea para toda la familia.-agregó el americano.-Al menos eso escuche.

-Entonces... ¿es un sí?-preguntó Yuri con entusiasmo.

-Es un no veo el problema, así que seguramente es un sí, siempre que no conflija con nuestros entrenamientos y competencias.-asintió Viktor, recibiendo un abrazo de Yuri lo que lo hizó sonreir mientras le devolvía el abrazo y besaba su coronilla, suspirando.-Te extrañé.-confesó antes de darse cuenta o pensarlo, sin importarle o ser conciente de los intrusos que le miraban.

Ji sonrió entusiasmado, y Leo hizo lo mismo al ver su rostro, pues era obvio que Ji adoraba ver a dos personas destinadas encontrarse. Phichit sacó otra foto discretamente, y Yurio hizo una mueca... bah, la gente enamorada era horriblemente empalagosa. Además, él se moría de hambre, así que se concentró en su comida, pues tenía que recuperar todas las calorías que quemó en su celo.

-o-o-o-

Exquis- Exquisito

-o-o-o-

jessicaraya - a tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas XD

Rin Kamelot - Yo creo lo mismo.

Pain-99 - y yo e alegro que a ti te gustara ^^

kaoryciel94 - Pronto podre mas interaciones entre Seung y Phichit lo prometo ^^ y si justo como te imaginas la escena de Phichit me la imagino yo XD habia que liberar un poco de tension en el cap pasado y Phichit lo hizo XD

angel' -love - Gracias ^^

aiko musume - nuestro Phichito es unico XD

Fannynyanyan1912 - si definitivamente Minami no esta hecho para eso XD

anubis172001 - Gracias ^^

Mimichis-chan - Gracias a ti por leer ^^

Coco - Gracias y si Viktor esta esperando por ese momento con ansias XD

TsubasaClowLi - Beso y toqueteo por que se aprovecho pa apretar al omega por todos lados XD

Lunatica Drake Dark - Gracias ^^

Angeli Murasaki - si el pobre Yurio estuvo en peligro XD

0Rei-Zero0 - eventualmente ^^

Muera'Tachi - Los pobres se hubiesen sentido horribles de haberlo hecho, Leo ama a Ji y Viktor gusta de Yuri y Phichit tiene por pareja destinada a una guacamaya que se la corta si viola a un omega menor de edad XD

Vicky Chacin C. -P- SI Yurio tuvo suerte ^^

mabells20 - muchas gracias espero que la historia te guste ^^

NoisulIvone - Bueno en comparacion a los otros dos si tuvo mas auto-control XD

Angie Xibcay - Gracias ^^

smileluck20 c - XD nop, Leo quiere esperar al cumpleaños de Ji y hacerlo muy romanticamente con el XD

Adriana454 - XD me alegro que te gustara esa escena yo ame escribirla XD

Anon- .i.


	16. Por siempre y para siempre

**Por siempre y para siempre**

Phichit Chulanont estaba haciendo sus maletas. Era hora de volver a Tailandia y entrenar duro... o Celestino perdería la cabeza. Se había divertido mucho y no tenía ganas de irse, pero era tiempo. Incluso Leo y Ji habían hecho sus maletas y habían salido de vuelta a América esa mañana. Aunque ellos volverían a ver a Yuri y a Viktor para lo del anuncio que grabarían juntos.

Se volvió al escuchar desplazarse la puerta corrediza de su habitación, y pensando que sería Yuri se volvió con una sonrisa, pero en su lugar se encontró a Viktor.

-¿Sí?-preguntó un poco confundido de ver al ruso ahí. Ambos se comportaban bien el uno con el otro, pero más por Yuri que por otra cosa.

-Umhh...-Viktor parecía preferir tragar clavos antes de decir lo que al parecer tenía que decir, así que Phichit lo miró en silencio, con curiosidad, para darle tiempo.-¿Podrías hablar con Yuri?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó preocupado de inmediato.

-No lo sé. Me dijo que está bien, pero... no lo creo... y bueno, tú eres su mejor amigo. Tal vez a ti te diga lo que a mi no se siente cómodo diciéndome.-tuvo que admitir Viktor.

Phichit lo miró directamente y al final sonrió.

-Si eres capaz de tragarte tu orgullo para pedirme eso a mi... puede que en realidad si merezcas a Yuri... ¿dónde está?-preguntó, dejando la ropa de su maleta olvidada. Ya terminaría eso luego.

-En la pista de Ice Castle.-le informó el ruso.

Phichit asintió en dirección a Viktor con la cabeza, y sin necesidad de una palabra más, salió directo a la pista de hielo.

-o-o-o-

Al llegar a la pista, vio a Yuri solo en ella. Su patinaje lo decía todo, así que lo miró un buen rato recordando su tiempo juntos en Estados Unidos. No había sido hacía demasiado, pero se sentía como si hubiera pasado una vida entera, y desde la primera vez que lo vio, el patinaje de Yuri siempre había dicho mucho para el que sabía leerlo. Y él podía hacerlo desde la primera vez, y sabía que la mejor forma de responderle era del mismo modo.

Fue rápidamente por unos patines de la misma pista y los cambio por sus zapatos. Con ellos puestos entró al hielo. Yuri abrió los ojos y lo miró, pero lo dejó patinar junto a él. Phichit se acopló al ritmo melancólico de Yuri, y cuando Yuri giró más cerca, Phichit lo tomó por la cintura, lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo abrazó. El japonés escondió su cabeza en su hombro, y aunque no hizo ni un solo sonido, el temblor de los hombros delicados y la humedad en su hombro le dijo a Pichit todo lo que tenía que saber.

Lo sostuvo con suavidad, sin decir nada, pues Yuri no agradecería que notara su momento de debilidad.

-¿Quieres hablar?-le preguntó con suavidad cuando lo sintió relajarse, más tranquilo.-Sabes que no importa qué... no hay nada en este mundo que no puedas hablar conmigo.

-Tengo miedo.-susurró Yuri al fin, levantando el rostro y mirando a Phichit.

-¿De qué?

-De qué se me rompa de nuevo el corazón.-admitió.

-Lo sé... yo también siento ese miedo... supongo que por eso me conformo con verlo de lejos, sin hacer un esfuerzo real de acercarme a él.-respondió el tailandés y Yuri supo, sin necesidad de que Phichit dijera un nombre, sobre quien hablaba... de Seung Gil Lee.

-Hace un par de años... cuando pasé mi celo contigo... estaba tan seguro de que seriamos pareja... eres... eres un alfa que solo un omega ciego, loco y fuera de su sano juicio no desearía, comprensivo, divertido, amable.-sonrió con nostalgia.-Aun si no estaba enamorado, estaba ilusionado... aunque sabía que no era correcto ilusionarse lo hice... pensé que serías un buen padre y...

Phichit puso un dedo en los labios de Yuri, dándole una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Lo sé... yo me sentí igual. Estaba ilusionado, aun cuando nos dicen toda nuestra vida que no nos ilusionemos con el primero... incluso te imagine llevando mis bebes. Fue duro el momento cuando me di cuenta de que el mejor omega que he conocido nunca iba a ser mío en realidad... que la suerte siempre es para otro bastardo... no para mi.-le dijo, atrayéndolo a sus brazos y acunándolo.

-Me convencí de que estaba bien, y que tú siguieras siendo mi mejor amigo, y el mismo después de todo, ayudo. Luego, el segundo celo... lo hizo todo más fácil... pero pensé que tendría más tiempo antes de tener que volver a enfrentar la misma incertidumbre... y esta vez es peor... estoy enamorado, Phichit... si él no es mi pareja no lo voy a resistir.-admitió al fin, volviéndose a derrumbar y siendo sostenido por Phichit.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, Yuri Katsuki... e incluso si él no lo es sé que estarás bien... pero yo... he visto sus ojos, he visto cómo te mira... él te ama... Si no son pareja, el destino es mas perra de lo que siempre he creído.-le dijo, acariciando los cabellos negros del omega que recostaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Fui al doctor... dijo que se adelantó dos meses por lo de Yurio... estaré teniéndolo poco antes del Grand Prix.-le dijo, sin tener que dar muchos detalles. Pichit siempre lo había entendido y esta vez pasó de nuevo, como era de esperar. Hablaban del celo de Yuri, que se adelantaría y pasaría con Viktor.-Tengo miedo... tengo miedo de que no sea mi destinado... cuando tú no lo fuiste dolió, dolió muchísimo, pero sabía que estaría bien por qué aun si no eras mi pareja te tendría conmigo... eres y siempre serás mi mejor amigo... pero... no quiero ser su amigo. Yo quiero ser su omega, quiero... que sea mío.-confesó en voz baja-Pero también tengo miedo de que se decepcione de lo realmente simple que soy.

Pichit río suavemente.

-Eres todo menos simple, Yuri.-le aseguró.-Sé fuerte, sé valiente. Algo aquí,-tocó su corazón-me dice que él es tu pareja. Y si no lo es... yo voy... voy a... a no sé, pero haré algo contra ese ruso.-aseguró como si fuera culpa de Viktor si no lo eran. Al menos logró que Yuri riera un poco por lo último que dijo.-Siempre puedes pedirle más tiempo, decirle que este celo no, que será el próximo, que no estás preparado... pero el Yuri que yo conozco no es un cobarde, es valiente.-aseguró.

Yuri asintió.

-Quiero hacerlo, quiero pasar mi celo con él... solo espero que mi corazón no se rompa.-admitió.

-Si tu corazón se rompe, yo romperé las rodillas de ese ruso.-le prometió, acunándolo.-Todo estará bien Yuri, la vida te recompensara con la pareja que tanto anhelas. Te lo mereces.-aseguró, besando suavemente su frente.

-Ambos... ambos nos merecemos encontrar nuestra alma gemela. El omega que te tenga será un bastardo muy afortunado.-aseguró Yuri.

Phichit sonrió por la sinceridad del japonés, que raramente exponía sus sentimientos tan abiertamente con otros, pero con él lo hacía sin problema. Ellos eran almas gemelas. No en un sentido romántico, pues cerraron esa puerta por su propio bien cuando se dieron cuenta que no estaban destinados, pero si eran almas gemelas en el sentido más puro que podía haber, como si hubiesen nacido bajo una misma estrella. Mejores amigos era el término que más se acercaba, pero ni aun así expresaba lo que ellos sentían.

-Lo haremos.-le aseguró Phichit.-Si no encontraré al destino, no importa donde esté esa zorra y la mataré.-aseguró Phichit en broma, haciendo reír a Yuri.

-Y yo te ayudaré.-le prometió el japonés.

-Ese es mi Yuri... sonríe, todo estará bien. Ahora ve donde ese tonto alfa tuyo y dale la fecha... habla con él... está preocupado por ti.-aseguró.

-Viktor... ¿Por qué?

-Incluso en tan poco tiempo ya te conoce, se preocupa por ti... te notó raro, triste, y me pidió que viniera a hablar contigo, que fuera lo que fuera te ayudara... Es el indicado, un hombre que es capaz de tragarse su orgullo y pedirle eso a quien sabe que fue primero y soporta el hecho de que seremos mejores amigos para siempre es un hombre que te merece, por que te antepone a su propio orgullo. -admitió el tailandés.-Le daré mi aprobación... pero aun así romperé sus piernas si algún día te hace llorar por algo que no sea felicidad.

Yuri sonrió abrazando un poco más a Phichit. Su presencia era reconfortante para su corazón.

-Serás mi mejor amigo por siempre y para siempre.-le juró Yuri.

-En esta vida y la próxima.-le juró Phichit.

-o-o-o- 

Notas finales:

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del nuevo cap.

Os Anuncio que hoy al fin publique la precuela de esta historia, las que les prometí en el cap de Cuentas Claras:

"MI vida en America" el Phichuri que querían, el fic que nos cuenta que fue lo que paso entre Phichit y Yuri en America como se convirtieron en mejores amigos y paso todo lo que paso entre ellos.

También publique el primer cap de la continuación que había prometido:

"El Hada de Hielo".

Realmente amo mucho como me esta quedando el Hada de Hielo, me gusta ver a Yurio y a JJ en una situación muy adulta. Se que muchos no gustan del JJurio, por lo que decidí poner su historia en otro fic y dejar las interacciones en este de ellos como hasta ahora, insinuadas y suave para que no se hagan hígado, pero si les gusta mi trabajo como escritora me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad, puede que al menos en mi fic lleguen amar el trabajo que hice con ambos. Si aun así son de los que prefieren y les importa mas la pareja que la calidad de la historia, entonces puedo respetar eso y entender mas que bien que no se pasen por el Hada de Hielo y se limiten a seguir disfrutando de FoI y de la precuela de Mi Vida en America que no tiene nada tan siquiera de Yurio ^^

Para encontrar y poder leer ambas historias solo tienen que entrar a mi perfil y las encontraran publicadas ^^

-o-o-o-o-

Adriana454 - Gracias ^^

Muera'Tachi - Buena imaginacion pero no sera asi ^^

jessicaraya- Gracias ^^

0Rei-Zero0 - Ese Phichito es incorregible XD

Lunatica Drake Dark - Gracias ^^

Angeli Murasaki - Gracias a ti por leer ^^

Vicky Chacin C. -P - Lo paso como merecia pasarlo, comodo consigo mismo ^^


	17. Juntos en el Hielo

Como FF es especial esta es la única pagina donde publico y NO puedo compartir el video de la música que usan Yuri y Viktor para su programa largo. Si alguien quiere escuchar la canción tiene dos opciones, o la buscan en mi pagina de facebook (la Vieja Pluma de Mel) donde compartí hace un par de días la música del programa largo o la buscan directamente en Youtube la encontraran como Phantom of the Opera - Lindsey Stirling.

 **-o-o-o-o**

 **Juntos en el Hielo**

Había sido idea de Yuri, y la verdad, a Viktor le había encantado y dicho que sí, porque era justo como era él: innovador, sorprendente. La idea de Yuri para su programa largo era perfecto. Un flip cuádruple en la segunda mitad del programa.

Bueno era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. El problema de Yuri era que nunca antes lo había echo, y aunque para Viktor era uno de sus movimientos distintivos, hacerlo en la segunda mitad del programa sería realmente duro y requería bastante estamina.

Se detuvo con las manos sobre los muslos para tomar tomando aire, pensando que era un buen programa y lo lograrían. Yuri se detuvo a su lado y se veía un poco frustrado.

-Tranquilo, cerdito. Verás que muy pronto te va a salir.-le aseguró Viktor, aun tomando aire inclinado.

Yuri le tocó el centro de la cabeza, causándole un estremecimiento, y Viktor miró al omega desconcertado. De inmediato éste se avergonzó, luciendo extremadamente lindo para Viktor cuando se sonrojo.

-Vol.. volvamos a entrenar...-balbuceó Yuri, huyendo al medio de la pista para diversión de Viktor.

-o-o-o- 

Cuando entraron al pequeño estadio de hielo japonés donde sería su primera presentación para calificar al Grand Prix, Yuri sintió un nudo en el estómago. Todos los ojos estaban en él y no todos eran felices. Viktor, por su lado, se veía muy relajado. Confiaba en que ganarían con facilidad y asegurarían su lugar para competir en el Grand Prix.

Fue un alivio para Yuri ver a Minami, que al igual que ellos dependía de esa competencia para calificarse, aunque en su caso fuera para individuales omega. Habían tenido la suerte de que su calificación justo hubiera tocado en Japón.

Minami se acercó a Yuri casi rebotando, y éste sonrió olvidándose de su nerviosismo al verlo.

-Relájate y todo estará bien.-le ordenó al del mechón rojo, que estaba lleno de energías.

-Daré lo mejor de mí.-aseguró Minami nervioso.

-Sé que lo harás.-aseguró Yuri, poniendo las manos en sus hombros. -Ahora respira hondo.-le ordenó.

Minami lo obedeció y lo hizo un par de veces, lo suficiente para quedar más calmado.

-Ahora sal y haz lo que tú sabes hacer.-sonrió Yuri, dándole un suave empujón para que entrara a la pista, pues era el momento de calentar para los omegas.

Minami entró a calentar y él volvió junto a Viktor más relajado. El ruso le esperaba con una sonrisa. Yuri se sentó para ponerse sus patines cuando Viktor se arrodilló frente a él y tomando su pie lo descalzo, colocándole el primer patín. Yuri se sonrojo y sonrió, inconsciente de todos los ojos que en ese momento se fijaban en él y en Viktor.

Fue un momento en que el resto del mundo desapareció mientras él le ponía y ajustaba los patines.

-¿Cómodos?-le preguntó el ruso, mirándolo solo a él y sin que le importará el resto del mundo.

Yuri asintió, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado, y así lo hizo Vikor, sacando sus patines y poniéndoselos.

-Todo estará bien,-le prometió a Yuri, tomando su mano y haciéndolo levantarse. Había llegado el momento del calentamiento de dobles.

-Lo sé.-asintió Yuri, y por primera vez realmente lo creía. Ya no le importaba que todos los ojos estuvieran puestos en ellos, que algunos le miraran con rabia por haber apartado a Viktor de individuales. Viktor lo eligió a él... era suyo y el mundo tendría que lidiar con eso. Incluso el destino.

-o-o-o-

-¡Si, ese es mi Minami!-aplaudió Yuri al verlo lograr el cuádruple que había intentado tanto tiempo y que Chris le había enseñado.-¡Mira, mira sus puntos! ¡Es un nuevo record!-dijo, feliz por el debutante de la categoría senior omega.

-Reconozco esa forma de hacer ese cuádruple.-dijo Viktor con una sonrisa divertida, guardándose que era la de Chris.

-¿Crees que califique?-preguntó Yuri, mirando a Viktor con esperanzas, como si la sola palabra del ruso pudiera calificar al menor de los japoneses.

-¿Sinceramente? No creo que Minami tenga problemas para calificarse, o tan siquiera verdaderos competidores aquí... cuando lo tendrá difícil será cuando al fin califique para el Grand Prix.

Ahí lo esperarían monstruos de la talla de Yurio o Michele Crispino.

-Yo creo en él.-sonrió Yuri, asintiendo más tranquilo. Si Viktor lo decía, entonces Minami ganaría y podría competir por una plaza en para el Grand Prix.

-o-o-o-

Como los primeros debutantes senior en pareja, aunque no fueran unos adolescentes precisamente, eran Yuri y Viktor, el omega apenas había tenido oportunidad de comenzar a sentir los nervios cuando Viktor tomó su mano y su cercanía lo hizo sentir mejor. Ver la sonrisa suave pero segura del ruso lo hizo sentir en completa calma y se sintió confiado. Después de todo él era Eros, el omega que puso al alfa casanova a sus pies lo enamoró y desechó.

Yuri creyó en su papel y al momento de entrar a la pista era otro, un omega sensual, seductor y hermoso, no un simple tazón de cerdo... él era EL TAZON DE CERDO. 

Los primeros compases de Eros comenzaron a sonar y nadie más existió, solo Viktor, el casanova al que quería enamorar, poner a sus pies y luego desechar cuando le aburriera, porque aunque el otro fuera el casanova, él era Eros. Y si la presentación de Fantasy on Ice fue buena, la de ese momento rozaba la perfección. Yuri cometió un par de errores pequeños que no le importaron en lo más mínimo, porque el casanova danzaba a su alrededor, tratándolo de seducirlo con su encanto pero cayendo ante el suyo. 

Los últimos compases llegaron cuando Yuri al fin se cansaba del casanova y lo desechaba con una sonrisa seductora y maliciosa, sabedor de que ahora el casanova lo amaría toda su vida y había tenido su lección. 

Y justo con el último compás fue como si fuera capaz de escuchar de nuevo algo además de la tonada de Eros, pues al fin escuchó los gritos y aplausos ensordecedores de la multitud. Era la primera vez que aplaudían y gritaban así para él, no solo el nombre de Viktor sino también el suyo.

Miró a Viktor con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa feliz y Viktor le abrazo emocionado antes de que hicieran una reverencia a la mesa de jueces y luego hacia el público, mientras flores, peluches y demás eran lanzados a la pista.

Abandonaron la pista para que los niños pudieran recoger los regalos y fueron al Kiss and Cry, y cuando el marcador les dio 103.3 puntos Yuri no se lo podía creer. Era un nuevo récord para él. Abrazó a Viktor, y pese a que aún faltaban los demás concursantes y el programa largo, por primera vez creyó que iría al Grand Prix con él, y no solo eso, en ese momento se sentía capaz de ir a la final y ganarla también.

Al final del día, justo como lo esperaba, las puntuaciones terminaroncon ellos a la cabeza de la categoría de parejas, y con Minami encabezando la categoríaomega.

-o-o-o-

Yuri no dejo que los nervios lo dominaran al siguiente día cuando llego el momento de presentar su programa largo, y para eso se aferro a su "diosa de la victoria", a Viktor. En Fantasy on Ice habían tenido la oportunidad de mostrar su programa corto, pero esta sería la primera vez que el público vería su programa largo, un medley del Fantasma de la Ópera hecho por Lindsey Sterling para ellos.

Al quedar primeros en el programa corto, eran los últimos en el programa largo. Ese programa era un reto para ambos, ponía aprueba la resistencia de Viktor e incluía un montón de saltos con los que Yuri se arriesgaba por primera vez en la sección de saltos paralelos.

Y más rápido de lo que Yuri quisiera llego su momento. No había visto el resto de los programas ni los había escuchado para su paz mental, solo se concentró en lo que él y Viktor practicaron hasta el cansancio y la extenuación. Y así entraron al hielo.

En el suave principio se reconocían con una elegante y hermosa secuencia de pasos donde Viktor, en su papel del Fantasma, buscaba acercarse a su musa, su ángel, en este caso Yuri. El ángel, más bien tímido pero atraído sin remedio por el fantasma iba hacia él, y justo cuando al fin el ángel caía la música se aceleraba con la primera elevación del programa, en la que hacían su primer salto lanzado. Casi inmediatamente, Yuri se ponía de espaldas a Viktor y hacían la primera de las dos espirales de la muerte obligatorias. Era una espiral veloz para al recuperar posición vertical una rápida secuencia de pasos que los dejara en paralelo para ejecutar un salto paralelo combinado. El primer error ocurrió en ese momento. La mano de Yuri tocó el hielo al aterrizar la última parte de la combinación, pero no tuvo ni tiempo de preocuparse, esa era una de las partes más intensas y rápidas del programa: seguido del salto en paralelo pasaban a hacer una pirueta camel paralela.

Justo después la intensidad de la música volvía a bajar, dando paso a una pequeña secuencia de pasos que desembocaban en el ángel. Luego la intensidad volvía a subir y Viktor lo tomaba en un salto Twist lifts perfecto.

Cuando Viktor le atrapaba no le daba descanso, lanzándolo al segundo espiral de la muerte del programa. Luego de esa subida la intensidad, en lugar de disminuir, aumentaba más, y con ella llegó el Flip Cuádruple en paralelo que habían practicado...

Yuri cayó al suelo y Viktor apenas lo logró, era un programa demasiado exigente, pero mientras que el público no lo notó en Viktor, lo de Yuri fue muy evidente. Pero el cerdito no perdió tiempo, en menos de 2 segundos estaba sobre sus dos pies para la secuencia de arabescos, una elevación por la cintura que terminaba teniéndolos tan juntos que sus alientos se entremezclaban.

Con el último compás el público enloqueció aún más que con su programa corto.

Habían tenido varios errores, desde pérdida de velocidad en el aterrizaje, la caída de Yuri, el aterrizaje incorrecto con el filo de la cuchilla del flip de Viktor, la vez que Yuri tocó con la mano el hielo para recuperar equilibrio luego de una lanzada y algunas malas posturas apenas disimuladas, pero a pesar de todos los errores era el mejor y más intenso programa de parejas que los jueces habían visto en su vida entera.

Un programa soberbio y exigente que pedía mucho de ambos patinadores, los retaba como nunca habían visto retarse a una pareja de dobles y acorde a la música que habían elegido.

A nadie le sorprendió cuando aún con los errores cometidos Viktor Nikiforov y Yuri Katsuki, la pareja Ruso-Japonesa, se alzó con el primer lugar por un amplio margen de puntos, logrando su calificación indiscutible al Grand Prix, y sabiendo que ese programa estuviera perfeccionado nadie podría parar a ese par.

Más tarde, cuando Viktor y Yuri subían al podio a recibir su primera medalla de oro juntos, no eran conscientes de que menos de una hora después de presentar su programa, el video de su presentación ya se había virilizado por todo internet...

Continuara...

Notas finales:

Secuencia de pasos - En las secuencias de pasos, los patinadores se desplazan sobre el hielo ejecutando giros, cambios de dirección y pasos sobre el filo de la cuchilla o la serreta. Se permiten saltos si no cuentan con más de media rotación en el aire y paradas breves en consonancia con la música. Las secuencias de pasos pueden ser en línea recta, en círculo y en serpentina.

Salto lanzado- en los que el hombre lanza a la mujer en el despegue. Con el impulso adicional, esta puede llegar a recorre metros en el aire antes de aterrizar.

Espiral de la muerte - Las espirales de la muerte son obligatorias en la categoría de parejas. La mujer describe un círculo sobre el filo del patín manteniendo una posición horizontal, mientras que su pareja la sujeta por la mano.

Saltos en paralelo- realizando los dos miembros de la pareja el mismo salto o combinación en sincronía

Pirueta camel- con el torso paralelo al hielo y la rodilla de la pierna libre a la altura mínima de la cadera.

Angeles- Un ángel consiste en deslizarse sobre el hielo sobre un patín, mientras que la otra pierna se mantiene elevada por encima de la cadera.

twist lifts-Se inician de manera similar a un salto lanzado, pero el lanzamiento se realiza exclusivamente en la dirección vertical, de tal manera que la mujer efectúa las rotaciones por encima del hombre, en una posición horizontal o casi horizontal.

-o-o-o-

Los invito a unirse a mi pagina en facebook:

La Vieja Pluma de Mel

Ahí podrán encontrar preview y mas información de mis historias. Por ejemplo hace un par de días ya había posteado la música que usarían Yuri y Viktor para su programa largo XD E incluso imagenes del vestuario del programa largo y corto de Yuri y Viktor.

-o-o-o-o-

Lunatica Drake Dark - Pichit es amor. ^^

jessicaraya- Gracias por leer ^^

Angeli Murasaki - Es un lazo que sera irrompible por siempre.

Muera'Tachi -Gracias ^^

aiko musume - sera interesante lo prometo XD

0Rei-Zero0- Yo tambien amo mucho a Pichit y su amistad con Yuri ^^

Coco - Gracias ^^

Ro- Gracias a ti por leer ^^

AliceB1402- Gracias y yo tambien quiero uno XD

Hideki-Kousui - Malvadad como puedes hacerle algo malo a nuestro dulce thailandes? T.T Me gusto mucho retratar la relacion de Yuri y Phichit por que en la vida amamos de diferentes maneras y todas hermosas y fuertes la de Phichit y Yuri representa la amistad mas pura.

Adriana454 -Yo quiero lo mismo XD

Guest - De nada ^^

mabells.2024 - Gracias ^^

kaoryciel94- Si el Viktor esta enamorado de verdad y aun no es conciente por eso antepone a Yuri a sus celos. Y la historia de Pichit y Yuri es muy linda.

Hime-chan Natsumi - Gracias ^^

miu39- Pensar que Seung se acercaria a Viktor no tiene ni logica por que ni se conocen ni son amigos nos acercamos a la persona que mas confianza tenemos. Sobre no confiar en Viktor, no se trata de eso hay cosas que siempre nos sentiremos mas comodo diciendole a nuestro mejor amigo y no a nuestra pareja. Ademas dado que las inquietudes de Yuri son acerca de Viktor y lo que siente tiene logica que no se sienta comodo aun diciendoselas a el.

Reina Dark Soul -Gomen por ser como soy tratare de mejorar lo prometo ^^


End file.
